The Paths That Cross
by Nyllewell
Summary: Laby/HP Cross.J/S AD OCs. Jareth was confident that nothing could disrupt his life, but when Sarah and their son Evan are kidnapped by a witch, he suddenly finds himself in the middle of a war that will change the future of the Above. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a new story; a Laby/ Harry Potter crossover. I'm tentatively putting this between the fifth and sixth books, but its been a while since I've read the books. So, jump on in and feel free to give some feedback. This isn't going to be a long story and updates should be pretty regular seeing as I have several chapters already written. I shouldn't even had started this story (I have two unfinished that I'm working on), but I got bit by a muse and now have to see it through to the end. so, enjoy **The Paths That Cross.**  
_

* * *

**A Muggle's Death**

Mavic Mavoria stood next to her partner Hoob Horbes in the living space of a muggle home. At first glance the flat was the same as any other well to do British family. This certain apartment was a little more posh than others that Mavic had been to, for it encompassed the entire top floor of the complex. The interior was spotless, but with a warm homey feel to it. Obviously whoever lived in the home took great pains to make it comfortable. A large painting of a maze covered an entire wall of the house. It was an odd picture and seemed out of place in the muggle home, but it was the only thing that did not conform with Mavic's idea of muggles.

Currently, however, the living room was crawling with the wizarding world. Wands were flicking and swishing as four or five young wizards ran to and fro examining everything and anything for clues. Mavic gave Hoob a pained expression as a witch looked under a paperweight. "This is why we do the investigations," she said warily.

Hoob gave her a small smile his soft brown eyes glistening with amusement. He reached into his deep purple robe, drew out his wand and tapped it three times against a wall. The hustle and bustle in the room paused, all eyes on him. "The Ministry can take over from here, back to stations." Disappointed groans and cracks filled the air and within moments Mavic and Hoob were standing alone in the room. Hoob pushed blond bangs from his eyes and sighed. "I know they need the experience, but must the cadets always taint a crime scene?"

Mavic just laughed. How easy it was for her partner to forget their training. On several occasions they had done the same to the other senor investigators. A shadow crossed her youthful face and pain reflected from her violet eyes. That was before...before the Dark Lord. Now, there were only a few investigators left and they had thier hands full trying to cover the muggle killings.  
Working for the Ministry lately wasn't without peril, but both she and Hoob felt it necessary to continue.

Mavic and Hoob were part of a dying community. They were Seekers that worked in the Muggle Department in the Ministry of Magic. Not much was known about them, for they worked in secrecy, but their main mission was to discover if a muggle death could be tied to the wizarding world. The past few years, with the rising of the Dark Lord, the Seekers were finding themselves in a precarious position. Seekers were now being killed when sent out into the field. Mavic and Hoob both feared what this implied, but had no choice but to accept an order to investigate a muggle's death, so here they were in the muggle's home.

Hoob had meandered away and bent down over a figure lying face up on the floor. Mavic followed, the swish of her emerald robe the only sound in the room, until she too stood before the woman. The woman was beautiful, even in death: Pale skinned, black haired and the greenest of eyes. Now, however; the eyes were lifeless and gazing blankly. The once flawless face was bruised and there were several cuts all over the body. The clothes, some of the finest muggle clothes that Mavic had seen, were torn and ripped into shreds. Bruises, ugly black and purple splotches, covered the woman's bare arms and hands. Mavic had seen many deaths (more and more each month), but she had never seen anything as wasteful as the death of the woman before her. Her stomach gave a strange flip and Mavic forced herself to turn away.

Hoob waved his wand and a parchment appeared in midair. He began to speak in a clear, clerical voice as he began to examine the muggle. Mavic crossed the floor to a mantle above a fireplace. Pictures cluttered the surface of several different muggles, but oddly enough a few creatures from the wizarding world as well could be seen in the frames. Strange, she thought.

"Female Muggle," Hoob's voice began. A feathered quill scribbled on the parchment of its own accord. "Name: Sarah Williams; Age: 29; Relatives: Unknown." Scratch scratch continued the quill.

Mavic continued to eye the photos before her as Hoob documented the wounds on the body, and there had been plenty. A random picture caught her gaze and she roughly grabbed it from the mantle. There was the woman, Sarah Williams, but alive. Her eyes were gems of happiness. On Sarah Williams' lap was a young boy of maybe four with the brightest blond hair and the most adorable of smiles. And behind Sarah Williams, one hand resting on her shoulder one hand on the boy's, was the most handsome man Mavic had ever seen. He stood tall and proud, blond hair alive with its own energy. The entire family was dressed in muggle clothing, but Mavic was certain this man was not a muggle. Something about him, even through a muggle picture, seemed too alive and too vibrant. She forced her face away from the image. "Hoob, look here," she hurriedly gave the picture over," I think this must be her husband and child."

Hoob took the picture clearly uninterested until he saw the man. Of its own accord his hand touched the glass. "Who..." he began in confusion. Swallowing he looked up to his partner. Looking at the man had made him uneasy and he saw the same expression in Mavic's eyes. "Search the rooms for the boy," he said nervously. "I'll finish here." Mavic gave a quick nod and exited the room.  
Hoob let his eyes fall once more on the photo still grasped by his hand. This man radiated a power and Hoob was quite terrified to think what would happen when he learned of his wife's death. Hoob couldn't understand his own intuition. All he knew was that he feared this man...more so perhaps than the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. This story isn't about how Jareth and Sarah become married; I won't focus on it, but a lot is revealed along the way. I figured we can just assume something happened to pull those two back together. Love, fate, destiny, boredom, take your pick ;) **

**It occurred to me that I forgot a disclaimer so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I own very little, certainly not Labyrinth nor Harry Potter. They belong to their respective peoples. However...I'm pretty sure I own Mavic and Hoob. Ok, so on with the show**

* * *

**Searching and Waiting**

Jareth scribbled furiously as he tried to finish the last of his paperwork. The clock chimed the hour and Jareth looked at it sourly, "Traitor," he murmured under his breath. He was running late, again, he thought with quiet disdain. And not for the first time he regretted ever succumbing to his wife's request that they raise their son partly Above. He paused in his writings as a smile tugged at his lips. Just thinking about Sarah and Evan was enough to ease Jareth's worst moods, but he missed them. Ah, now back full circle. The only reason they weren't here was because he had agreed (albeit reluctantly) to Sarah's insistence that Evan be exposed to both worlds. Eventually Jareth had agreed. Seriously, what is a few years to one as old as he?

And so, for now, the Castle Beyond the Goblin City was more of an office for the mighty Goblin King. He spent his time in both worlds: His nights and early mornings belonging to his family, his days belonging to his Kingdom. But this arrangement, after a few years, was beginning to be more trouble that it was worth. For starters, the Goblin Kingdom was not an easy land to rule and his goblins were only ever apt at getting in trouble without him supervising. It was amazing what the little creatures could manage in one night. In fact, last night a small group had managed to burn down an entire field of wheat trying to make ale. Secondly, crossing to and from the two worlds was by no means easy magic and Jareth was feeling more and more drained each day. But if he were at all honest with himself, he just missed his family.

With a deep sigh he finished signing one last piece of parchment (compensation for said burnt field) and stood from his desk, grabbing his leather coat and shrugging into it in one smooth motion. Currently he was dressed like he always was in the Underground; tight breeches, loose poets shirt, leather gloves and boots. He stepped forward and the clothes melted away to be replaced with Above attire; a nice, boring, black business suit. The jacket, gloves and boots remained. Jareth could still hear Sarah's voice echoing in his mind when he had protested against wearing mortal clothing, "_Come on, Jareth. They're only clothes and its not forever_!" Again he found himself smiling. A crystal appeared in his eager hand and he was just about to transport when a goblin crashed into the room.

"Majesty, Majesty, before you leave-"

"No!" Jareth nearly shouted. The little goblin, all fur and fluff, dropped to the floor quivering. Jareth took pity and crouched down. "I will return early in the morning. Surely, whatever it is can wait until then, yes?" The furry creature did not look up but nodded. Jareth stood, "Good. I'm leaving for the night, Bris. If any other messages come leave them on my desk." Then Jareth used the crystal and quit the Underground for his Aboveground abode.

Well, Jareth would never admit it, but at least retiring for the night Above granted him a small reprieve from the goblins. However, that was the one and only benefit he saw from his point of view. Otherwise, the cost far out weighed the benefits. He used a little magic during the crossing and found himself exiting from a cab. The driver looked a little confused as Jareth paid him, but Jareth was not worried. It was all part of Sarah's 'plan' and using a normal mode of transportation (for mortals anyway) was just another illusion that Sarah had insisted on. "_If you just pop up out of the blue people will ask questions_." He had laughed at her, but what was one more illusion? After all, it was like a grand game he and Sarah played. Jareth, Sarah, and Evan Williams; a happy, normal human family. The absurdity made him laugh as he entered their condo building. Several people were mulling about and waved and greeted him as he made his way through the foyer. Oh, he played his role well, he thought as he waited for an elevator. Some of the faces he could actually name.

The elevator promptly brought him up to his floor and Jareth stepped lightly off. Within one second he knew something was wrong. Magic, human magic, coursed through the entire floor. He found himself walking briskly to their condo door and paused as he heard voices from the other side. He did not recognize the voices and this worried him. A chill crept down Jareth's back and he absentmindedly recognized fear. It was not an emotion he felt often, but he also had never had a wife and a son before. Oh, he thought bitterly, this is the end of this arrangement. Quietly, Jareth opened the door.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but a man and a woman (both wearing odd robes and pointing glowing sticks at him) had not been on the top of his list. Though obviously human, Jareth sensed magic within them. He also recognized the look of utter horror on their faces and this caused Jareth to frown. "Sarah?" he called out lightly as he fully entered the room. The humans exchanged a quick look, but Jareth saw it and stepped closer. "Who are you? Where are Sarah and Evan?" For the apartment was empty of them, Jareth could not sense their presence anywhere near.

The man's hand shook as he lowered the glowing stick. "I...I'm afraid your wife had been found deceased," the man said without preamble.

Jareth's laughter caused both human's to wince visibly. He hadn't meant to laugh, but sometimes humans really did say the most amusing things. He quickly regained control of himself. "Don't be absurd," he said harshly. "I would know if Sarah had been killed."

The woman this time spoke up. "Its true. Please," she gestured that he follow her as she walked from the entryway and into the living room.

Jareth followed, not knowing what to expect. Nothing seemed out of place, as if there had been no struggle, so what would lead these humans to believe Sarah dead? The woman pointed down to the ground and Jareth followed her hand. His breath caught him short as he saw Sarah, his lovely Sarah, lying crumpled, bloody and beaten on the floor of their shared home. It was not a pretty sight to see and Jareth was certain _had_ this been Sarah he would have gone quite mad. The knowledge that this was _not _Sarah was enough for him to remain sane, but the view still tugged at his heart. He turned to face the strangers. "One," he said holding up a singular finger," that is nothing more than a seeming. A good seeming, but an illusion nonetheless." Jareth should know, he was a master of illusions. He watched the strangers' faces closely. Shock first, and then...pity? Ah, they thought he was in denial. "Come over here." It was not a request and Jareth watched in satisfaction as the two saddled over to his side. All it took was a small wave of his hand to expose the glamour. The beautiful body of his wife melted away to reveal odds and ends: props (an old tire for the head, rags for clothes, and random shrubbery for the body) were all that remained.

The two humans uttered words of shock and Jareth lifted his eyes to find himself under scrutiny.

"Who are you?" The man said. Jareth was pleased to hear fear in the voice.

Before Jareth could respond the woman spoke. "What magic is that? Are you a wizard?"

Jareth found himself sneering. He had as little to do with the Wizarding World as possible, in fact, he liked to forget they existed at all. "Nevermind. Who I am is of no consequence. However, I do want to know where my family is and why there was a seeming of Sarah dead in our living room. And why two mortal magicians are currently standing in my home." His voice had been steadily rising and Jareth forced himself to calm down. Though he hadn't planned for a specific situation, Sarah and Evan were both under strong protection spells. Nothing ill would befall them...for a while. Regardless, he acutely felt their absence and it was straining his nerves.

The woman regained her tongue first. "Sir, my name is Mavic. My partner is Hoob. Earlier a muggle...um non magic user...had been reported dead by magical means." She paused and then continued when Jareth gave a slight nod. "Only the body was here; no child...I searched all the rooms."

A frown crossed Jareth's face. What would anyone, human or magician, want with Sarah and Evan? This unknown made Jareth uneasy. His dealings with the Wizarding World were scare, for he saw them as cheap imitators. Some held a vast amount of power, but their knowledge was so paltry. And yet, human magic always seemed to interfere with his own. He tapped his fingers against his thigh and conjured a crystal. Peering into it only showed him blackness, as he figured it would. Searching for someone Above without knowing a general idea of their whereabouts was pointless, but he had to try. "It seems to me," he drawled menacingly after releasing the crystal, "that I am in need of your assistance." Jareth hated needing anyone, and the cold tone of his voice expressed this to the two humans.

Mavic and Hoob exchanged a look. Hoob shook his head, "I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'd be afraid to take you to the Ministry."

"No, not there," Mavic agreed instantly.

Jareth remained quiet. He understood a sense of urgency (he wanted Sarah and Evan found immediately), but was not over come by it. A creature as old as he could be patient.

Mavic's eyes (the strangest violet) lit up and she smiled. "Lets take him to Dumbledore. The Order may know something."

The man Hoob nearly hissed at his partner. "Mavic, if we do that..."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Don't you see?"

Jaerth watched the exchange with poorly concealed interest. Something was going on here; something that he could not quite understand. It was almost like he was hearing plans of treason. Oh he was a foolish king not to pay more attention to the Above. His goblins had been sending him odd messages for some time about the instability of this world, he has just ignored them. Afterall, the Above was of no concern to him.

"Fine, fine." Hoob's voice was resigned. Apparently a decision had been made. "We'll go to Dumbledore."

_*************************************************************************************SW_

Sarah Williams sat on the most extravagant couch, all black and leather, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders and covered her face. She didn't know where she was, didn't know why she was here, she only knew that the woman who had eventually taken her and her son had tried to kill her first. The kidnapping was an act of desperation. So now she found herself in the most lavish of homes. Everything was pristine and orderly and proper. And Sarah hated it. Oh, she thought tightly closing her eyes, Jareth is not going to be pleased. She lifted her eyes to see her four year old son playing on the floor contentedly with a few wooden toys.

Evan, her Evan, was the spitting image of his father. He had Jareth's hair, Jareth's face, smile, accent. He was a miniature Jareth except for the one vibrant green eye mixed with the blue. That was all her. She remembered when she first discovered the pregnancy. She had been living Underground for four years prior to that as the Goblin Queen and had never thought she and Jareth could be happier. But then came Evan; both their pride and joy. Something about having a baby made her want to return to the Above. She had wanted her family to be a part of the baby's life. It had not been easy convincing Jareth to allow it. In fact, it took the entire pregnancy and then delivery before he would actually consider it. And then she had guilted him into it. It wasn't fair, she had said to him, that her father and stepmother and brother would never get to know their son. Jareth had been holding the slumbering babe when she had made her final plea. It must have caught him off guard, for he had finally conceded. Sarah would get five years Above with Evan. At first she had been thrilled, but now...oh just look where your silly wish got you, Sarah. She could already hear Jareth's acidic words, "_That's it, Sarah. No more playing house Above_." And after this, she couldn't blame him.

Sarah was scared. From the other room she heard snippets of a heated conversation and she didn't like a single word she had heard. Something about a 'Dark Lord' and Evan's natural power. Their interest in Evan absolutely terrified her. "Come here, Evan," she said extending her arms out to the boy wanting him close.

At first he wanted to argue, but the look on Sarah's face stalled an argument. Instead he dropped the toys and embraced Sarah. "We in trouble, Mother?" He asked noting the worry on his mother's face.

Sarah hugged him tightly to her chest. "Probably," she whispered honestly.

The little boy shrugged. "But only until Father comes." Sarah pulled away to stare at her son. His face was turned in an expression that she was quite familiar with. It was Jareth's face, and Evan had mimicked Jareth's expression of disdain perfectly. The sight made Sarah want to laugh and cry at the same time. A single tear betrayed her and fell down her cheek. One small hand brushed it away and Evan hugged his mother. "Don't worry. Father will find us. He would tear both worlds apart." The conviction in his voice brought a smile to her lips. Evan was too old for his age and sometimes he shocked her with his wisdom. But right now she had needed to hear the reassurance.

The peace was shattered as the woman who kidnapped them re-entered the room. She was thin and had a flaxen complexion. A black lacy dress covered a curly frame, and waves of black hair were piled high on her head. The woman twirled a wand (at least this is what Sarah called it) and was staring at them with a look of disgust. "Look at the cute muggles," she said maliciously. "Waiting to die, so patiently."

"Bella!" Another woman entered the room. This one had bleach white hair pulled into a tight bun. Where one woman was messy the other was crisp and in a silk dress.

Bella, the woman in black, pouted. "Sissy, please. Just tell me what you think. I cannot present them to his Lordship without a second opinion."

Sarah didn't like the sound of this. "If I were you, I'd return us to our home before my husband realizes we're missing."

Bella's eyes twitched. "You dare speak to us!?"

"Bella stop!" The other woman commanded again.

But Bella ignored the other woman and Sarah watched as a wand was leveled to her face. "I wonder if you would be as brave without the protection around you?"

Sarah swallowed as her eyes met Bella's. There was no humanity, no sanity in those deep brown eyes. But Sarah refused to be cowed. "I wonder if you'll be as brave when my husband is through with _you_." A scream escaped Bella's voice and Sarah felt Evan hide his face in her shoulder. Maybe provoking this woman wasn't such a great idea. Sarah was bracing for an attack, but it never came. Bella uttered word after word, the wand flashed, but nothing happened. Sarah exhaled in relief.

Bella screamed again. "See, Sissy! See! How is some muggle doing this!?"

The blond woman stared at Sarah critically. "I don't think she is, Bella." Bella calmed and faced her sister, who continued to speak in a crisp, cold voice. "And this is old magic, different magic." The woman frowned. "Let us think a little more on this, Bella, before we bring it to 'His' notice. I want to look into something."

"Alright, Sissy. But you believe me now?"

The two women began leaving the room, but Sarah heard the affirmative before a door was shut. Evan trembled slightly in her arms. "Mother...Mother I want to go home," his little voice quivered and Sarah tightened her arms around him. "I know, Evan, I know." Jareth...Jareth where are you? We need you...

* * *

**Tada. A great big thank you to all who reviewed and to those who added me to their story update lists. I would like to hear from you too! Review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Phew. This was a long chapter. Its a little slow, but was fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter or Labyrinth. But hey, there's a new character here that I do own. **

**So, without further ado: Chapter Three  
**

* * *

**Finding Assistance**

*******************************_MMHH******************************_

Mavic returned her attention to the strange man after she and Hoob finally agreed to take him to Hogwarts. It was a risky move, what with He Who Must Not Be Named back on the scene. Even dressed in a muggle business suit the man screamed 'other' to anyone looking closely at him. She wet her lips. "This is a dangerous time, Sir, for both muggle and wizards alike. But we believe that Dumbledore can be trusted."

The man nodded, long blond/silver locks bouncing slightly with the movement. "Very well. Take me to him."

"We'll have to apparate," Hoob said. "I can take you, if you want."

Mavic saw the tightening of this man's lips. Whoever this was did not accept aid graciously. He seemed a self-sufficient sort. After a few quick seconds the man seemed to relax. Mavic let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. This man made her jumpy.

"Let's waste no more time," was all he said.

So, Hoob (who trembling took a hold of a proffered arm) and the man disappeared from the room. Mavic stayed for a few moments and glanced around. She wasn't quite sure what she was getting into. Whoever this man was demanded attention though, and her intuition screamed that he must not be taken to the Ministry. She knew the Ministry had been compromised. As a Seeker she knew certain things. No, the man must not be taken there. Only Dumbledore could be trusted. With one more glance at the muggle home, Mavic followed Hoob.

It was full darkness when the three arrived at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mavic saw the large castle's silhouette in the distance; a few lights twinkling through the windows. It was summer now and it was mainly the staff that resided at the school.

Mavic spared a glance to the man who stepped away from Hoob. He was focused on the castle. "What is this place that is warded so extensively?"

So, Mavic thought with surprise, he could sense the spells? Mavic, who had been trained to sense such things as a Seeker could barely catch an echo of the magic. "It is a school for young witches and wizards," she said as she began to walk down the twisted path to the castle. "It is guarded against direct apparation, so we must walk from here." The man gave her a strange look, a knowing look, but said nothing as he too began to walk.

A few moments passed in silence and then Hoob spoke softly. "We are taking you to see Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster here...among other things." Mavic shot Hoob a dirty look. Her partner sometimes didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. She hoped the man would say nothing, but her hopes were dashed as he gave a slight nod.

"Among other things?" Curiosity was laced in his tone.

"We'll let him explain," Mavic answered cryptically. It was not her place nor Hoob's place to reveal Dumbledore's secrets. Was it her imagination or did the man look pleased? What am I doing? She thought. I can't keep addressing him as 'the man'. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Sir, but you never gave a name."

Two mismatched eyes, one blue one brown, flit over to her and the man smirked. "Oh? I didn't?" Mavic shook her head, noting the sarcasm. She was a little surprised when he took a deep breath and continued to speak. "Jareth. You may call me Jareth."

Mavic nodded in acknowledgment but said nothing else. The rest of the distance to the castle doors was traveled in silence. Mavic did catch Jareth examining the surroundings, but his expression was guarded. Finally, at the doors, Mavic lifted and dropped a massive doorknocker. For some reason this brought a small smile to Jareth's face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

There was a loud boom and the doors swung inward noisily. Mr. Filch, dressed in his shabby pants and shirt, and his cat stood staring out into the darkness, a lamp in hand. "Who are you? What do you want?" He took a closer look. "Ah, Seekers if I'm not mistaken." He then noticed Jareth and the man's eyes visibly widened. Mavic suppressed a smile. Jareth, she was beginning to realize,  
just struck people as different. This was quite a feat since most people in the wizarding world were a little 'different' to begin with.

Mr. Filch then did something completely out of character. He bowed and ushered the three in, all irritability gone. "Please, please, good Sir, enter."

Jareth did so. As he crossed the threshold the human clothes vanished in a splash of glitter and Mavic found herself glancing at a new Jareth. The suit of finest cloth had been replaced by a black leather suit with armor on the chest and shoulders. A cape of midnight stars draped around Jareth's shoulders and all three humans gasped. Even Jareth's face had changed. It was sharper,  
clearer, and colored marks appeared above his eyes. He no longer looked human and Mavic could sense a deep current of magic within him. Mavic suddenly understood that Jareth had been wearing a glamour. A glamour that had left no trace. It would have taken an incredible amount of magic to pull that off. "Who...who are you? She found herself asking again.

Jareth turned towards her, "Perhaps we can meet this Dumbledore first."

It was Mr. Filch who answered. "Of course, of course." He hobbled away, a quick pace for him. "This way, Sir."

Mavic caught Jareth slightly shaking his head, but all three followed Filch. It was strange walking down empty corridors of Hogwarts. Mavic's memories of the school were always filled with students crowding the halls. And it was oddly quiet now too. The only sound were the shoes on stone floors. A few pictures were awake and whispering to each other about the strange dressed man in their presence. Soon they arrived at an odd statue, a stone gargoyle. Mavic recognized it as the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Filch said a word and the statue turned to reveal a hidden stairway.

"Dumbledore will return shortly," Mr. Filch said gesturing for them to go on up. Jareth sighed and entered the passageway, Mavic and Hoob close behind. All three heard the stone gargoyle statue grinding back into place. Up the staircase they went and into Dumbledore's office. Mavic had been into the office several times (quite a few times in the past month), but even so, the sight was overwhelming. The other headmasters' portraits were watching and whispering about the trio, but Mavic ignored them. All gossips, she thought. Candles bathed the circular room in a warm light and all of Dumbledore's odds and ends glittered in the light. On a perch by a desk sat a beautiful bird of flaming reds and yellows that eyed the group curiously. To Mavic's surprise Jareth made a straight line towards the bird and gently caressed its neck. The phoenix chirped and rubbed against the gloved hand.

"Hello, Fawks." Jareth spoke so softly that Mavic barely heard, but Hoob was closer and heard it clearly.

"How do you know his name?" Hoob, though not prone to overreacting, had reached into his robe for his wand and was watching Jareth suspiciously.

Jareth, from what Mavic could tell, was unfazed by Hoob's hostility. Instead, he pet the bird once more and replied in the same quiet voice. "Like will always know like."

"Indeed," a new voice said from the shadows. Mavic, Hoob and Jareth all turned their heads towards the wizard in the room. Albus Dumbledore had returned.

************************_JGK_**********************

The wizard before Jareth's eyes was a very old man; both for human and Underground standards. But even so, Jareth sensed a great power within the man. So, this must be Dumbledore, Jareth thought with approval. The old wizard (with his light blue robe, long white beard and faded blue eyes) was standing still, aware of Jareth's scrutiny. Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and gave a small nod. He would not introduce himself; there were some rules of etiquette that Jareth did not breach.

Mavic, however; stepped forward. "Hello, Albus. Sorry to intrude on you like this."

Dumbledore gave a smile and fully entered the room walking to his desk. "And what do I owe this honor, Mavic, Hoob?" Though speaking to the other wizards Dumbledore's gaze never broke from Jareth's.

Hoob continued,"This bloke here, Jareth, has a bit of a problem. It seems his wife and son were taken and the disappearance made to look like a death."

Jareth clinched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Hoob. A bloke? A bloke indeed. He was unused to such disrespect. A goblin would have found himself in the Bog or an oubliette had they spoke to him in such a manner. His fingers twitched but Dumbledore's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Jareth is it?" Dumbledore paused and Jareth turned to face him. "Not Sir Jareth?" Jareth sneered and Dumbledore continued, "Lord Jareth?" Now a little smirk graced Jareth's lips. The wizard was getting closer, but not close enough. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and gave Jareth an appraising look. "Perhaps King Jareth?"

Now Jareth truly did smile. Perhaps not all wizards were bumbling idiots after all. This Dumbledore actually seemed powerful and wise; a rare combination for humans. "Yes, I am a king." Jareth ignored the shocked gasps from the other wizards and instead focused on Dumbledore.

"Hmm," Dumbledore said placing his hands on the desk, "and is your wife a witch?"

Jareth shook his head, "No, Sarah has none of your magic."

"But they were taken by the wizarding world?" Dumbledore continued.

"It would appear this way," Jareth replied a little bitterly.

"Speaking of which," Mavic said quietly. "Hoob and I should return to the Ministry and give our report."

Dumbledore gave the young witch a look, but Jareth was unable to decipher the meaning. "Of course. But perhaps you can return in the morning, Mavic?" It was a question and a command, Jareth was familiar with the tone of voice.

"I'll try, Sir." Mavic gave a small bow to Jareth, who returned it with a nod. The man Hoob he completely ignored, but watched from the corner of his eye as Mavic dragged him from the office.

And now it was just Jareth and Dumbledore. Jareth was uncertain how to proceed. So far the man had not proved to be useful. Intriguing, but not informative.

"Please, won't you sit, you Highness?" Dumbledore gestured to a chair.

Jareth suddenly felt very weary so he took the chair. With a deep sigh he began to rub the bridge of his nose. "It is of utmost importance that I find my wife and son as soon as possible." He kept his voice neutral in an attempt to cover a rising anxiety.

"I can understand that," Dumbledore actually sounded like he cared and Jareth looked up a little surprised. The old wizard had poured two cups of tea and offered one to Jareth, who accepted it with a tired smile. Dumbledore took a deep breath. "This is not a good time for non-magic users. We are at war, your Highness. A very powerful dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldermort has once again risen and is busy trying to conquer the Wizarding World. Already casualties are amassing in both the wizarding and the non wizarding world. I don't know why your family has been taken, but it can have no good ending for them."

Jareth listened carefully to what the wizard was trying to say. So, Dumbledore thought it likely that Sarah and Evan were already dead, and he should just be prepared for the consequences? Jareth's eyes darkened. "If I were you, you had better be wrong," Jareth said. His voice came out low and with a growl. He sat the teacup on the desk and continued to speak. "I do not care about your war,  
Dumbledore. The Wizarding World can destroy itself for all I care. But if my wife and son are found harmed in anyway I will save you the trouble."

Dumbledore visibly paled. "I see," he regained his composure quickly, which mollified Jareth. "Let us meet again in the morning. Tonight I will send out for correspondence. It will take more than you and I to find them."

Jareth nodded, but his fierce expression did not lighten. It had not been an idle threat. If humans dared to harm Sarah and Evan he would retaliate with all his might. It was not a comforting thought, but the idea of Sarah and Evan being permanently gone did something to his psyche. He would not allow anything to happen to them.

"You are, of course, welcome to stay at the castle for the night," Dumbledore offered politely.

"No," Jareth said with a sigh. "I have my own castle to return to." He stood and once on his feet took a deep breath. "Until tomorrow then, Dumbledore."

The wizard nodded. "Very well, your Highness."

Then Jareth pulled a crystal from the air and used it to transport back home. He noted the look of utter shock on Dumbledore's face, but gained no pleasure from it. Instead, he found himself standing in the middle of his and Sarah's bedroom, once again dressed in casual Undergound clothes. It was a bit of a surprise. The crystal had been given instructions to take him home, but he hadn't consciously meant their Above home. The apartment was too quiet, even for late at night. No lights were on, but the moonlight filtered through their curtains and bathed the room in its soft glow. Jareth lightly caressed the silken comforter on their bed and looked around at the large empty room. A pain filled his chest and he snatched his hand away from the bed as if burned. He fled from the room. There was no other way to explain. He couldn't stay in their room, not without her, not alone.

A few steps down the hall brought him to Evan's room, the door slightly ajar. He pushed it the rest of the way open and leaned in the doorway. How many times had he done this? At night, after Sarah had fallen asleep, he would often come and check on his son, his only child. The boy would be sprawled across the small bed blissfully asleep. Evan slept much like his mother, Jareth mused.  
Their small bodies took up more space than one might think. Like a cat; all limbs spread to encompass as much space as possible.

But now the beds were empty. The moonlight only showed a clean child's room with a made bed. Again that pain filled Jareth's chest and he closed his eyes trying to fight against the overwhelming sense of loss. "I can't stay here," he said through clinched teeth. This was nothing without Sarah and Evan, just an empty building. And it hurt too much. With a quick gesture another crystal appeared in his hand. This time he gave it clearer directions; this time he would return to the castle Beyond the Goblin City.

************************_SW**********************_

Sarah felt, more than saw, the hours slip by. There was no clock in the sitting room. A small window had been illuminated by the setting sun when they had first been brought to the room, but now it was all dark outside. The room was brightly lit with candles and a fire was roaring in the fireplace. Evan was curled up on her lap, his head resting on her shoulder his arms draped around her neck. The encounter with the strange woman Bella had left him shaken and scared. After they left the room he would not leave Sarah's side. As he started to doze he would awaken frightened and in tears. Finally Sarah took to holding him and rocking him like she had when he was a baby. Evan was scared enough to allow it, and eventually he slipped into slumber.

Truth be told, the encounter with Bella had left Sarah shaken and scared too. Having Evan close calmed her rattled nerves. Her stomach rumbled and she remembered their dinner sitting on the stove. Jareth had been late again, but she understood. After all, he was a king and he never wanted to live Above in the first place. Sarah felt a tightening in her chest. Jareth, always sacrificing for her, always giving. A few tears slid down her cheeks. This would be the first time in nearly ten years that she and Jareth failed to share the evening meal.

A sob escaped from her mouth and several more tears dropped from her eyes. Evan stirred, but did not wake and Sarah tried to regain control of herself. But it was hard. She was scared and terribly lonely. Another sob came, but Sarah tried to swallow the hysterics that threatened to follow. She couldn't lose it, not now. Evan would need her to be strong. She tightly closed her eyes; a few more tears fell.

A soft voice speaking to her broke the silence of the room. "Queen must not cry, must not."

Sarah's eyes flew open and she searched the room for the voice. It was oddly familiar and strangely not familiar at the same time. At first she saw nothing, but a slight pressure on her knee made her look down. There, with a small hand resting on her leg, was a creature that Sarah had never seen before. It had gray, smooth skin, long floppy ears, an over-sized nose, and wide watery eyes dressed in tattered rags that barely covered its body. It was very small, much the size of the lesser goblins, but it was most certainly not a goblin.

The little creature gave a quiet squeak and stepped back lowering itself to her feet. "Forgive, Fren, Majesty. He only meant to check on you."

"Of course," she stammered out in a whisper. Had this little creature just used her title? "Do you know me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh yes, oh yes." The creature named Fren sat up quickly, idolatry in his eyes. "How do you not know the Goblin Queen!?"

Fren's voice had risen in pitch and volume and Evan mumbled in his sleep. "Shh," Sarah whispered. Fren seemed to notice the boy for the first time and let out a higher squeal. "The prince! Fren is seeing the prince!"

Fren was quickly reminding Sarah of her overexcited friend Didymus. "Yes, Fren," she whispered quickly, "but he is asleep. You don't wish to wake him do you?" Not to mention she did not want to garner the attention of the other women.

Fren's ears lay flat against his head. "No, no Majesty. Fren only wishes to please her Majesty...and serve the family," Fren added as a second thought.

Sarah took a deep breath and shifted Evan away from her shoulder and placed him on the couch. After checking that the boy remained asleep she crossed to the other side of the room. The little creature Fren followed on silent feet. "Fren, I need help. Can you help us?"

Fren's face turned down and his large eyes flicked left and right quickly. "Fren...Fren might be able..."

"Can you get us out of here?" Sarah thought it was a rather harmless request, but she was unprepared for the creature's reaction. It started with a grimace and then Fren ran to the fire and thrust both his hands into the flame. Sarah cried out in shock as Fren wailed miserably.

"I cannot! Bad Fren, bad!" But he kept his hands in the fire crying out at the same time.

Sarah ran to the creature and yanked him away from the fire. The motion landed her on the floor, Fren struggling on top of her. "Fren, Fren, why would you do such a thing!?" She gently examined the blackened fingers and saw the misery etched on Fren's face.

"Fren had bad thoughts about his family." The creature whispered pitifully. Then Fren glanced up at Sarah's face and let out another anguished cry. "But it is her Majesty!" He tried to squirm away from her, but Sarah was frightened to what the little thing would do, so she held onto its thrashing body.

Suddenly another set of hands touched the creature's shoulders. Both Sarah and Fren looked up to see Evan kneeling beside the distraught creature. "Fren, I command you to stop." At first Fren's body tensed and went rigid as a board, but then the creature slumped to the ground.

Sarah's eyes got wide. Had she not seen Evan speak she would have sworn it had been Jareth. But more than that, the air around Evan felt the same as when Jareth used his magic. Evan stood and stared down at the prostrate creature. "You must never order a house elf to disobey its family," he said in a detached voice. Evan's eyes were glossed over, like he was seeing something not there.  
Sarah swallowed and reached out a hand to him. She touched his cheek. Evan blinked and then smiled to her, a crooked little grin that also brought a smile to her face.

Fren struggled to his feet and bowed low to both Sarah and Evan. "The young prince is wise, very wise." Sarah's stomach growled again and Fren's eyes got big. He snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Evan shook his head and sat next to his mother. "Silly house elves. Not worth the trouble."

"That sounds like your father talking." Sarah had meant it as a joke, but Evan's face fell into a frown and tears welled up in his eyes. Oh, stupid Sarah, she admonished herself. Evan was usually spending time with Jareth right now. Talking, laughing, whatever it was, the boy was usually never far from his father. She pulled her son onto her lap. "Shh, Evan, its alright," he sobbed softly into her shoulder.

A crack filled the air and Fren reappeared, his hands full with a tray of food. One look at Evan and Sarah and the tray was forgotten on the floor. "No, no, the prince cannot cry. Not Prince,  
Not Queen."

At the sound of their titles Even burst into harder sobs. "Fren," Sarah said holding onto her son, "the prince and the queen miss the king." The elf's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the mention of Jareth. "Maybe, maybe if he knew we were alright..."

Fren's face lit up in joy. "Fren might be able to do that. Fren was not told anything about the Goblin King by the family. Only about the girl and the boy. Yes...yes..." Fren bounced up and down. By this time Evan's crying stemmed and he was watching the elf with interest. Fren scrambled backwards and edged the tray of food closer to them. "Eat. Majesties must eat. And stay quiet," he added in a whisper. "Fren will see what he can do." And then the elf was gone again in another cloud of smoke.

Sarah and Evan exchanged a look. She could worry about the elf, her current predicament, and her husband all night long. But right now the tray of food (full of meats, cheeses, breads and fruits with a decanter full of water) was mighty tempting. She pulled Evan away from her and put him on the ground. "Let's eat now. We'll worry about Fren later." Evan nodded and scooted closer to his mother. Had they not been prisoners in a strange home and had Jareth been sitting with them it would have been a pleasant meal. Instead it was bittersweet. She and Evan ate in silence; neither wanted to hope that the little elf would be able to contact Jareth, and yet both hoped fervently that he would.

* * *

**So, have I said how much I appreciate feedback? I love it. It makes writing much easier. I really appreciate all who have added me to their alert lists, but I want to hear from you. Please? lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not sure how this chapter became so massive! It just kept going and going! Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything worth owning.  
**

* * *

**Three Paths**

************_MM_**************

Mavic's eyes were starting to water and a tension headache was building at the base of her neck. She wasn't sure how long she had sat in this one chair, but it was long enough for her back and shoulders to hurt. Currently she was reading through book number seven in the Hogwart's Library. Earlier she and Hoob had been in Dumblerdore's office with the strange king, but Mavic had wanted to leave. The Ministry had been keeping a rather close watch on the few remaining Seekers and their report was overdue.

To Hoob she gave that task. He had been frazzled. "What am I supposed to write? Do you want me to tell the Ministry that we were fooled by a little magic? Met the strangest man in both worlds? That we took him to meet Dumbledore? You know the reaction would be unpleasant."

Mavic had only smiled at him. "Just tell the truth, Hoob. A muggle was found dead and her relatives were notified and then their memories were rearranged." He had given her a dirty look but had decided to return to Ministry of Magic in the end. It left Mavic all alone to do some investigation, which is why was still in the library.

However, her search for more information on Jareth the King was not going well. Hogwarts had an extensive library and was filled with rows upon rows of the most useful of texts.  
The large dusty tomes before her were all filled with kings and queens of the past, but none mentioned Jareth. With a sigh and a wave of her wand the books floated away from her and back to their proper places in the shelves. The lantern on the table flickered as she exhaled another deep breath. "What am I missing?" She said aloud as she stretched her arms over her head. There had to be a clue somewhere, something she was overlooking. She wasn't even sure why it should bother her so, except that she was a Seeker. Seekers sought knowledge; it was what she did. She closed her eyes, the image of the Williams' apartment filling her mind. There had been a painting there...the one of the giant maze. Hadn't she thought that odd at the time?

Her wand was in her hand in an insteand and she ran to the Restricted Section for the third time that evening. "A maze," she said to the books, "a maze ruled by a king." Several books slid away from the shelf and hovered in the air. There were too many to count, how many she wasn't sure, but knew she would never get through them in one night. "A maze ruled by a magical king who is not a wizard," Mavic narrowed the search. The books did some rearranging. Most moved back into their position on the shelves, a few came closer. One in particular caught her attention. It was a massive tome that wobbled down from the topmost shelf, dusty old and decrepit. Mavic reached out and three books fell from the air and into her arms. She stumbled under the weight but managed to make her way back to the work table.

At first she was a little disappointed. The book titles weren't very encouraging: Goblins and Their Love of All Things Chicken; Magical Mazes to Confuse the Senses; and last The Other Other Guide to Strange and Wondrous Creatures. Well, Mavic was disappointed, not discouraged. She grabbed the Goblin book from the top of the pile and dug in.

It was interesting in a nonsensical sort of way. She hadn't known that there were different races of goblins. She was only familiar with the Gringotts Goblins, which the book identified as Gringotians. But according to the book goblins came in every size, shape and color. Where were they then? She continued to read. Apparently they were unruly and only fear of a horrible punishment could persuade any goblin to behave. This made Mavic pause. She flipped forward a few pages but the topic changed. It went from disciplining goblins to entertaining goblins. But who did the disciplining? Her whole body shivered and goose pimpled prickled her skin. Kings, right? Kings disciplined their subjects.

She slammed the book shut and pulled the maze one closer to her. She was onto something,she could feel it. The book opened on its own accord and the pages fluttered as if a breeze disturbed it, though no air stirred in the room. When the pages settled a familiar picture met her eyes. It was just like the maze in the Williams' apartment, but this one showed a major detail the other lacked. There, in the middle of the massive twists and turns of the maze was a stone castle. Mavic's heard pounded in her chest as she read the small caption:

"The Labyrinth, the Underground King's most dangerous fortification was built during the Human Aggression of 1350. The entrance to the Labyrinth is hidden making passage to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City nearly impossible, which was most likely the purpose in building the maze."

Mavic frowned and closed the book. A king that ruled Underground in the middle of a giant maze over goblins? Why in the world had she never heard of such a thing!? It sounded ridiculous to her, but at the same time certain things fit. Jareth certainly held an air of royalty around him. Royalty and power. The mazes were both identical. But Mavic had never heard of an "Underground". A mystery then. One last book remained; the heaviest of the three that had been on the top shelf. Mavic let her hands rest on the leather cover and brushed away some of the dust. "Well," she said softly, "What do you know of King Jareth and the Labyrinth?"

No sooner had the words been spoken and the table before her began to rock violently back and forth. The book was giving off an odd glow and it too rocked on the table briefly before the bindings flew open. The entire room shook and Mavic gripped the table. On contact the world around her melted away in a swirl of color. She lost all sense of direction and closed her eyes and she felt herself spinning and spinning into nothingness.

Her senses returned with a vengeance after the blackness that had claimed her. Sound was first, but Mavic was unable to make out any actual words. There was only a cacophony of yelling and ...was that metal against metal? Her eyesight returned quite suddenly and Mavic found herself in the middle of a massive battle. Creatures that resembled the Gringotts Goblins were ferociously fighting against an army of wizards. The goblins, though never friendly looking, had never looked more scary to her. They were clothed in body armor and armed with shields, swords, axes, and spears. Their faces were down-turned into fierce scowls and Mavic could understand why.

The wizards were winning. Flash after flash from wizards' wands and the goblins were being pushed further and further back. Mavic tore her eyes away from the fight in front of her to look at the battle at large. She was in some kind of canyon, jagged rocks on either side made escape for the goblins impossible and yet the wizards continued to pursue the broken goblin force. The small warriors were dropping dead to the ground and Mavic was horrified to see the wizards coral the remaining goblins (a group of maybe twenty) against the canyon's end. The goblins were defeated and they knew it. Defiance could be seen on each and every one of their long faces; several were snarling.

A wizard stepped forward with short copper hair and armor that was black with goblin blood. He held a wand in one hand, a sword in another as he addressed the group. "Throw down your weapons. Your feeble attempt to rebel has failed."

Before the goblins could form a response a bright flash filled the canyon. Mavic was forced to close her eyes against blinding light. When she reopened her eyes a new figure stood between the goblins and the wizards. Mavic would have recognized him anywhere, but the person before her was quite different than the man that had been in a muggle home, even different from the man in Dumbledore's office. No, the man (and she used the term lightly) before her was breathtakingly terrifying. It was Jareth, but she had never seen his aristocratic features distorted by such anger. He stood tall in shining armor, tall leather boots went above his knees and a short cape snapped in the wind. A circlet crown of silver sat above his brow taming the wild blonde mane slightly, his mismatched eyes glared at the group before him and Mavic saw only rage and hatred in those blue and brown orbs.

As one the wizards took a step back. The red-haired wizard pointed his wand towards the king. "Get out of the way! Our fight is with the goblins."

Mavic shuddered as Jareth smiled a cruel smile. He bowed, but it was mocking, "As they are my subjects, I have an interest in this matter." The goblins watched Jareth with a mix of worry and wonder. Mavic got the feeling that Jareth's appearance was a complete surprise to the goblins. Some were visibly relieved and yet some wore expressions of distrust. It didn't seem that Jareth often interfered with these goblins.

The wizards laughed and the red haired leader shook his head. "Goblins have no king and they follow no rules. They are a disgrace and an abominations." The amusement left the man's voice. "Now move, or you can die along with your 'subjects'."

Jareth moved too fast for Mavic's eyes to follow. One moment he stood before the goblins and in the next he was standing inches away from the red haired man. Jareth had the man's wand hand in his gloved grasp and gave it a sickening twist. The man screamed and dropped both the wand and the sword as he tried to struggle away. The other wizards were frozen in shock. Jareth did not release the man as he spat out words. "You dare threaten me!" he hissed. "Fools that you are, do you know nothing?" He sneered at the man who had dropped to his knees in pain. "Leave this place, before you regret your actions." With one more twist Jareth dropped the man's wrist and turned his back on the muttering wizards and headed back to the waiting goblins.

Mavic saw the scene as in slow motion. The red haired man grabbed his abandoned wand and aimed it at the retreating king's back. "Avada kedavra!" Mavic tried to shout a warning but her voice was swallowed by a loud crack that boomed throughout the canyon. The green light from the curse dimmed and Mavic saw Jareth standing completely still; his mismatched eyes focused unblinking on the kneeling man. The goblins, she noted, had fallen to the ground bowing and trembling.

"You dare?" Jareth's icy voice cut through the canyon. It was just a whisper, but it carried to everyone's ears. He took a step forward and shook his head. "You dare and do not even understand the consequences." A crystal appeared in an outstretched hand and Jareth began rolling the orb from one hand to the other. Mavic did not like the look in Jareth's eyes. Those burning irises spoke murder. Again Jareth moved nearly too fast for Mavic's eyes to follow. The crystal orb rolled to his fingertips and he threw it towards the group of wizards. Their screams filled Mavic's ears and the scene before her blurred and the colors bled together and once again she felt herself pulled into a land of dark abyss.

Blinking twice Mavic found herself back at the Hogwarts Library. The book before her was still glowing, but it had closed and the light was quickly fading. "Bloody hell," she muttered as she rest her head in her hands.

"What have you learned, Mavic?"

Startled, Mavic looked up to see Dumbledore sitting a few feet away, his blue eyes lined with fatigue. She swallowed. "I think that we should do everything we can to aid King Jareth." Her voice was a little weak. "And hope that his family is not harmed."

Dumbledore exhaled a ragged breath. "Yes, I thought the same. Though he currently does not wish us any harm, the Order does not need another enemy." He was silent for a moment. "He would quickly become an enemy if his family was harmed, don't you think?

Mavic remembered the painful screams of the wizards from the vision. At that time Jareth had just been protecting his subjects, not his family. She shuddered to think of Jareth's retribution if his family were found in less than perfect condition. "I think yes."

Dumbledore nodded. "He follows old rules and will abide by them for the time being." Mavic shot him a look of curiosity but Dumbledore ignored her. "I've sent out the owls. Now we must wait." He stood and smiled down to her. It was a sad smiled that did not meet his eyes, but Mavic returned it nonetheless. "Go home Mavic. It is very late. Get some rest." She nodded as Dumbledore walked away. Mavic yawned and dismissed the books back to their shelves. Sleep sounded very tempting, but she wasn't sure if she trusted herself to it. Certain screams still echoed in her mind.

****************_JGK***************_

Sleep would not come easily for the Goblin King. He had barely stepped into his chambers when several goblins bombarded him with questions. Why had the king returned? Where was the queen?  
Was there a problem? The little creatures were very perceptive when they wanted to be. After lying through his teeth to calm his subjects down he was hardly tired. And as he stood and looked around the room he was distinctively uncomfortable. It was a disconcerting feeling when one felt like a stranger in their own room, but that was exactly how Jareth felt. He had not slept in this room in years. He laughed one short laugh. "Well, well. Can't sleep Above, can't sleep Below." His eyes darkened and he sobered. "Would you be laughing at me?" There was no answer though. Of course there wasn't. The one who would answer was not here. With a shake of his head Jareth left the chambers and found himself at his office.

There was a fire already made in the corner warming the cold room and that brought the first true smile to his lips since he left this same room earlier in the evening. He had lied to the goblins saying he had returned to finish his work. It was thoughtful of them to ready the room. so he sat at the desk, more out of habit than anything else. A glass with an amber liquid had been poured for him and Jareth's eyes softened. "Bless their little bodies," he said as he took a sip of the liquor. The message Bris had delivered rested in the center of his desk and Jareth fingered the seal that he vaguely recognized. Gringotts? He frowned and sat the glass down to better inspect the parchment. It was odd indeed that he received any correspondence from the Gringotians. They were a highly intelligent breed and one of the more independent races, for which Jareth was grateful. He opened the letter and read on, first with curiosity and then with growing dread.

"To the Exalted and Wondrous King Jareth,

We, your humble and most devoted subjects from the Above have discovered that wizards pledging allegiance to the darkest of all wizards are seeking out magical weapons for the upcoming war.  
Unusual magical creatures have also been targeted and so we honorably caution his Majesty to be vigilant in his safety when he visits Above."

Jareth crushed the parchment in his fist. Well, could that explain Sarah and Evan's kidnapping? His son was starting to display the beginnings of very powerful magic, but Jareth had been keeping a close eye on it, or so he thought. His temper began to rise. Honestly, Above wizards had a way of trying his patience. Did they think to you use Evan as a weapon? Or as blackmail? He glanced at the clock sitting on the desk. Nearly thirteen O'clock. The spells he placed on Sarah and Evan would not last forever. He needed to find them. He needed to calm down. His emotions were dangerously close to the surface and he noted that the fire was spitting and hissing quite suddenly. Rage was coursing through his veins. Rage and fear, not a good combination. With a deft movement Jareth flipped his desk away from him. Papers, ink and quills slid off and fell to the floor, the clock smashing to pieces on the stone floor as the desk toppled over on its side with a sound that echoed off the walls.

Still sitting, Jareth inspected the mess with some satisfaction. Better a desk than a goblin... or something else less indestructible. He closed his eyes for just a moment, calmer now, more relaxed. When he opened them three goblins (a female servant and two younger goblins) stood in the room eyeing the disaster. Without a word they began picking up the broken pieces of the clock and shuffling the papers into some semblance of order. "Leave it until the morning," Jareth said softly.

"Oh no trouble, Majesty, no trouble." the female goblin said as she vanished the remains of the clock. "Quite right about discarding that," she said with a curt nod. "Ugly ugly. We'll find you a better one."

Jareth was about to explain that nothing had been wrong with the clock, but stopped as he caught the goblin's gaze. The goblin knew the mess was the result of Jareth's temper, he was sure of it,  
but she was giving him an easy excuse. "Yes," he muttered, a little confused by the goblin's insight.

"And of course the desk would be nicer by the fire," she continued with a sly smile. The other two goblins nodded and happily began scooting the righted desk across the room, their little feet struggling to move the oaken monstrosity. The female goblin shook her head but spoke to Jareth. "We'll have this all straightened by the morning, your Majesty. Maybe now is a good time for sleep?"

"Maybe it is," he replied as he stood. He passed the goblin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." The goblin shot him a smile and Jareth found his way back to his bed chambers. With a spared thought his clothes were replaced by long soft sleeping pants. This time he was able to fall into slumber easily, but not on the bed. No, the chaise would do for the night...

Jareth did not know the time, but knew several hours had passed. He was struggling out of slumber trying to orient himself to the sight of stone walls. With a start he sat straight up. Sarah...  
Evan...those were the first coherent thoughts. The next thought was a little more jumbled. Why, shivering a few feet away from him, was there a house elf in his presence?

Jareth combed his fingers through his hair as he moved to the edge of the lounge. "What are you doing here, Fren?" He had never before laid eyes upon the house elf, but his magic supplied him with the name, just like it had with the phoenix. The ability rarely worked with humans, but Jareth would always know the names of magical creatures.

The little gray elf fell flat on its face. "Fren has come to see King."

Jareth rolled his eyes. The sun wasn't even up yet; it was way too early to deal with this. "And why has Fren come to see the king?"

Fren began to panic and fidgeted with the dirty rags covering its body. Jareth had never understood why the house elves wanted to be servants, but it had been their choice. A few tears welled up in Fren's eyes. "It is difficult to say, your Majesty."

Quick as could be Jareth stood and picked up the elf by the ear. "Has this anything to do with Sarah and Evan?" Call it intuition, but Jareth had a very strong feeling that this was precisely why the elf was in his chamber.

Fren cried piteously and began striking his face with his fists. "Bad Fren! Should not have come! But Queen said find King!"

Jareth dropped the elf and stepped back in shock. Fren, once released, continued to beat his head on the stone floor. Had he just misheard? Had this elf just said Sarah sent him? Fren was still harming himself and Jareth realized the little creature must be disobeying his family. "Fren, I command you to stop," he said quickly with a little pity. As king, Jareth was able to over rule any punishment a human imposed on the elves.

Fren stopped but collapsed crying on the floor. Through muttered sobs Jareth caught sounds that resembled "just like prince". Jareth crouched down to the sobbing creature and touched its head.  
"Have you seen them? Do you know where they are?" Jareth hadn't thought the elf could cry any harder, but he was wrong. The noise coming from the elf was horrible and Jareth sighed. The compulsion to only obey their masters was a distinctive quality of the house elf. It was even admirable at times, but right now it was grating on Jareth's already fragile nerves. As king he could stop the punishment, but not the compulsion. Trying to force information from the elf would probably be useless. "Come now, Fren. Dry your eyes. What a brave elf you are for finding the king." Jareth would try a different approach. He pet the elf's back and spoke in honeyed tones.

Fren lifted his face which was blotchy and tear streaked and nodded. "Fren looked for a way. Found it. Good Fren."

"Yes, good Fren." Jareth agreed. The elf was actually tolerable when it wasn't blathering on the floor. Jareth stood, "Alright, Fren, listen to me carefully. No more crying, do you understand?" The elf nodded so Jareth continued, pacing as he spoke. "Can you take me to the queen and the prince?"

"Nononono, not allowed...not even for King!" Fren dropped his gaze but Jareth was relieved when no more tears spouted.

"Could you bring them something?" The elf looked agitated and shifted from one foot to another muttering words under his breath. Jareth shook his head. "Nevermind then."

"Maybe tell them 'Hi'," the little elf pipped in.

Well, that was hardly consolatory, but it might have to do until he could find them. "They are unharmed, aren't they Fren?"

Fren nodded emphatically. "Queen and Prince no hurt," he puffed out his chest. "Gave them food, Fren did."

Jareth gave it a little half smile, it was all he could muster. "Will you continue to watch them for me, until I can get there?"

The elf's eyes got wide and he squeaked as he fell to the floor. "Fren will do his best, Fren will."

"Then go back and tell them I come." Jareth watched as Fren scrambled to his feet but stood perfectly still. The gray little body, so similar and yet so different from the rest of the goblin-kind was poised with one foot in the air, as if he were about to run. Was something wrong with the elf? He wasn't crying (for once) and Jareth saw no reason for the behavior. He was about to question the elf when suddenly Fren ran forward and tightly hugged one of Jareth's legs. The action caught him off guard but it did not anger him as he thought it would. Actual physical contact between Jareth and his subjects were rare. The goblins usually found themselves kicked across the room (something Jareth suspected they secretly enjoyed) when, in their drunken stupor they dared to embrace him. Instead he gently pried the elf away and gave it a little squeeze on the shoulders. "Go, Fren." And then, in a cloud of smoke the little elf was gone, a goofy smile on its face.

With a sigh Jareth moved towards the chamber window. The sun hadn't risen completely but the blackness of night was already fading with the dawn. The Labyrinth loomed in his vision spreading in every direction. The stone walls rosy and golden with the early morning rays. Jareth was proud of the maze, but now wondered at its usefulness. Yes it provided a challenge for the runners, and yes it provided protection for the city, but it did not protect those he cared for. No , Jareth thought, that was unfair. It had been his responsibility to protect Sarah and Evan and he had failed. His hands balled into fists and had it not been for the leather gloves his nails would have bitten into his flesh. Not being in control was a foreign feeling to him, and it did not settle well at all.

"Enough of this," he said aloud. He turned from the window and as he did a new set of clothes appeared on his body. It was time to return Above and time to visit certain subjects before he met with Dumbledore. In this instance it was better to be well informed than go into the den blind. Jareth had had enough of being in the dark.

*******************_SW*****************_

Sarah's internal clock woke her from a restless sleep just as the sunlight was filtering into the room from the one inadequately sized window. Last night, after she and Evan had eaten, they had waited for Fren to return. But hours had passed and no one came. Not Fren and not the other two women. The room had stayed warm with the fire but the candlelight had soon dimmed casting them in shadow. Sarah had thought it best to try and sleep. The large couch had been her bed; she had been Evans. Now, in the early morning, he lay with his head on her chest sleeping; his chest rising and falling in a smooth continuous motion.

Noise from some part of the house caught Sarah's attention. Something (or someone) was screaming out in pain. The inhuman keening was making her very nervous as it got louder. There was a muffled bang right on the outside of the room and Sarah eased into a sitting position, Evan grumbling. The door to the sitting room exploded inward, the bang startling Evan awake. From a hallway Fren was pushed into the room. One of his ears was blackened and held at an odd angle and he limped as he was shoved again.

The woman Bella entered behind the stumbling elf, stabbing it with her wand. "Well, go on then you traitorous filth," she said with a snarl.

Fren looked at Bella miserably. "Please Master, you said nothing of the king."

Bella struck the elf's face with the back of her hand causing the elf to slump to the ground, cowering but not defending itself. Evan cried out and tried to reach for the elf but Sarah held him firmly to her. Bella sneered and pointed to the elf. "I did not ask for your excuses, did I?" Fren shook his head. "Now tell them what you have been doing, slave! Give them hope!"

Fren did not stand but leaned forward on his hand. "I find King." Bella kicked at the elf and it slid a few feet on the floor. "And!?" Her voice was oddly giddy and Sarah was horrified at the joyful expression on Bella's face. Several sobs wracked Fren's body as he struggled to sit back up. Evan was also crying and struggling against Sarah, but she would not let him go. The elf took a deep breath and continued. "King said he would come."

"Crucio!" Bella cried out triumphantly. Fren's little body wreathed and twisted on the floor as he screamed out in agony. Bella laughed and danced around Fren, her eyes twinkling. The sight made Sarah close her eyes. Her grip eased on Evan for just one second. It was enough for the boy to break from her grasp. He ran to the elf and threw himself over the body that still convulsed in pain. "Stop, stop!" he cried out. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he held the elf's limp body.

Bella was startled and dropped the spell. Her wand was lifted high above her head and pointing down at the elf and the little boy. Sarah sprang up from the couch and tried to run to her son, but a few words from Bella and a flick of her wand found Sarah frozen to the spot. "Hmm, interesting," Bella mused. "So spells work as long as they do not directly harm you, is that it?" Sarah swallowed unable to move and unable to answer. Bella shrugged, "No matter." She returned her attention to Evan and Fren with a look in her eyes that froze Sarah's blood cold. "Crucio!" She screamed again. Fren's little voice screeched high pitched and his body began to twist again.

Evan did not let go of the elf. "Stop!" he cried out.

"Make me!" Bella retorted. Her face twisted in maniacal glee.

Evan took several deep breaths and stepped away from the elf. He closed his eyes and outstretched his hands. "Stop!" He repeated, but Sarah felt and heard a difference in his voice. It was laced with power.

Bella lowered her wand and eyed to the boy curiously. A wicked gleam sparkled in her eyes and Sarah wanted to shiver. "You're going to have to do better than that, your highness." Once again she cast the spell on Fren, who had been panting on the ground. His mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes wide open but seeing nothing.

Evan saw the elf in pain. "Stop stop STOP!" His voice rose until the last word was screamed out in agony. The air in the room shuddered as an invisible current of magic shot out from Evan. Many things happened at once, the sight confusing Sarah. Bella crashed against a far wall; all the furniture and priceless artifacts in the room began spinning and floating. The fire exploded from the dying embers and every single candle flared to life with at least three feet high flames.

Sarah regained control of her body and she dodged through the colliding furniture. The few feet was made hazardous as chairs, couches, silver and gold trinkets and all other kinds of objects hit her, but she eventually reached her son. Evan was glowing with a bright bluish/white light. His toes were barely brushing against the carpet, his eyes shut, his hands spread wide. Fren was watching the boy in wonder.

"Evan," Sarah was yelling. A loud humming filled her head. She didn't know if it was external or internal, she didn't care. "Evan!" she yelled again.

Her son's mismatched eyes fluttered open. They were lined with confusion and worry. "Mother?" As soon as he spoke the glow faded from him. The humming stopped and all the furniture fell to the ground. Several antiques shattered as they droppedd. Evan's feet touched the ground and he slumped forward right into Sarah's waiting arms. "What happened?" His little voice was weak and shallow.

Before Sarah could answer a familiar laugh came from Bella who pushed herself away from the wall. "Such power." The admiration in her voice caused Sarah to shield Evan from Bella's sight. This only caused her to laugh louder. "Oh yes," she said coming closer, stalking them. "He will make a fine gift to our Lord and then I shall return to his graces." Fren whimpered. "Not a word out of you, slave," Bella barked and Fren quieted. Bella closed the remaining distance to Sarah and Evan and reached out a hand. "Give me the child," she demanded.

Sarah's eyes widened. The Words! Why hadn't she thought of that!? Surely they would work. She didn't waste another second contemplating and quickly whispered the words, "I wish the goblins would come and take us away, right now!" And she waited. A few seconds went by and still nothing. Nothing! Bella just laughed and Sarah was frozen again. This time from shock and not from a spell. Why hadn't the Words worked! It didn't make any sense! Panicked Sarah backed away from Bella's hands.

Bella frowned. "Don't be difficult," she said with a pout. "Don't you want to help the Dark Lord?"

"I'm sure I don't," Sarah found herself saying.

"Well, its not up to you." Bella said a few words and Sarah's arms were left only holding air. Evan was no longer with her, he had reappeared next to Bella who had one of his small arms in her hand.

"No!" Sarah struggled to her feet and tried to run forward. A force pushed her back though and before her eyes Bella vanished. Evan was yelling out to her as a crack filled the air and drowned out his voice. Sarah's mind reeled as she tried to process the scene. The image of Evan's scared face was burned in her mind and she stood in the middle of the room. He was gone. Evan was gone. An anguished cry escaped her lips and she collapsed to the ground tears blinding her from the awful truth. Evan was gone. She had failed. She could not protect him. What was she going to do?

A little warm body pressed up against hers and Sarah instinctively gathered Fren into her arms. The elf tried to comfort her. "King will come. Prince will be safe. Queen no cry."

Fren was right, Sarah realized. It would do no good for her to breakdown now, not when Evan would need her to be strong. Jareth would need her to be strong too. And she was strong. Her tears stopped and she stood. After all, she was a queen of a whole world and she would not be defeated so easily. Her clothes may be dirty and wrinkled, her long black hair may be a mess, but it was time for her to remember who she was. She was Sarah: Jareth's Queen and Evan's mother. Determined she looked down at the beaten elf. "Where are we?"

Fren jumped back. "One of the Lestrange country homes."

"We need to find the king." Sarah strode forward and walked out of the room. Fren's quick little steps came from behind her and he took the lead. "This way, Majesty, this way." It was strange that the elf should suddenly be helping her, but Sarah did not question it. Through what Sarah was sure would have been a quaint country home had she been paying attention, she followed Fren until he stopped at a large door in an entryway. This room was bright and had several windows with white lace curtains. Sarah smiled. Freedom. On the other side of that door was freedom. Without a second glance at the house Sarah pulled the door open. Fren stood at the threshold peering into the sunlight. "Well, go on," Sarah said.

Fren shook his head. "Fren cannot Majesty. Master told Fren he no longer could leave the home." Sarah's face fell. She really didn't have time to waste and she really didn't want to leave the elf. Fren must have sensed her indecion for he plastered a smile on his bruised face. "No worry for Fren. Fren is a good house elf."

She bit her lip briefly before hugging Fren gently. "Thank you." Fren's face lit up as Sarah turned and stepped away from the house. She sincerely hoped that this wouldn't be the last time she saw Fren. In fact, if something could be done for him she would do it. Sarah turned and stepped away from the house. The door closed behind her and Sarah watched in wonder as the entire house faded from her sight. Now all that surrounded her was wilderness. A grassy meadow spread out around her waving lazily in the breeze. In the distance a forest of greens and black shadows met Sarah's eyes. She spun in a circle. There was nothing. Nothing around her. Just great, she muttered. How many times had Jareth chastised her not to take anything for granted. You'd think she would learn after living in the Underground. She had just been so excited to leave that house she hadn't figured on any other obstacles. Stepping out of a house and into the wilderness was, in fact, the last thing she had expected.

"Damn. Stupid, stupid, Sarah," she said shaking her head. "Now what?" An echo from her past resurfaced. _"Which way do you want to go?"_ Sarah looked toward the forest. It really didn't look that inviting, but Sarah's options were few. She looked down at her feet , which were thankfully covered in loafers. Not the best walking shoes, but it would have to do. "Well, come on feet." Destination chosen Sarah plowed head first into the unknown.

* * *

**So, like I said, a long chapter. Here's a little recap: Mavic has discovered that Jareth is capable of some cruelty (I have no idea why I added this, but I couldn't move on until I got it out of my head). Jareth has met with Fren and is now planning on speaking with the Gringott Goblins before reuniting with Dumbledore. Evan has been taken by Bella (sorry no Cissy in this chapter) and Sarah is lost in the middle of nowhere.**

**I'm leaving for Texas and will be gone close to a week so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. **

**Please leave a review! I worked hard on this ;) Thank you for reading.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I've returned from Texas. Its sucked btw if anyone wanted to know. And I managed to get really sick, though I'm feeling better now. I'm thinking that there won't be many chapters left. This one exhausted me. And I've a small problem. Last chapter only got two reviews. TWO! How sad for me. And yet at the same time I had the largest number of people adding TPTC to their update lists...so...what is this telling me? Absolutely nothing! I'm very confused. :S I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter though. I've revamped the style a little, so please enjoy.**

**Goblins, Nightmares, and Snakes  
**

* * *

**********************JGK******************

The Gringotts Bank loomed in the distance. White columns lined the entrance, sets on the ground and sets above a balcony. Like the rest of the Wizarding World, the bank was hardly as it seemed, though Jareth wondered why the bank had to look like it was reflecting through one of his crystal balls warping between the other buildings that crowded against the monstrosity. Diagon Alley was already bustling and Jareth watched the odd assortment of wizards and witches moving to and fro carrying on whatever business they had. Nearly all were oblivious to his presence as he lounged against a store wall eying the bank. Of the few who did notice them, they gave him a wide birth. It was enough to make him want to smile, but he didn't. His thoughts rested on the goblins inside of the building only a few feet away. The Gringotians were a strange breed of goblin. They were preoccupied with possessions, fanatically so, and cared little for their Underground brethren. That they would send him a warning bothered him, for the Gringotians did not associate with him often. Jareth sighed and pushed away from the wall. He could procrastinate no longer and with purposeful strides took the last few steps into the Gringotts Bank.

Jareth had never been to Gringotts Bank, had never been to any bank before and was slightly impressed at the parlor's grandeur. The tiled floors held a pattern that was reminiscent of the twists and turns of the Labyrinth. Heavy chandeliers were spaced throughout the room and on either side of a main walk-through were goblins at desks. These goblins were not like those Underground and were vastly more intelligent. These had pale skin, long fingers, noses and feet. And all were clad in suits and helping various witches and wizards with their banking needs. None had yet to notice Jareth, which he found humorous. A single goblin sat behind a podium and it was towards this goblin that Jareth made his way. He had come prepared to make a statement and wore a mostly black outfit with a crimson poets shirt under a black vest. His cape flowed behind him as his boots clipped loudly on the tile. Now the goblins were noticing. As he walked past them the goblins ceased to help their patrons and instead followed the sight of him with fear and caution in their eyes. Jareth couldn't even begin to fathom what must be going on in their minds. By the time he had completed the short walk and stood before the lone goblin several goblins had gathered into the room and stood clustered behind him. Many of the humans were watching the procession with curiosity, but Jareth paid them no heed. He stood straight before the goblin and tugged on his gloves before crossing his arms over his chest leveling the goblin with a look of steel.

The goblin worked its mouth a few times before bowing his head. "Your Majesty. To what do we owe this honor?"

"Hello, Dresle." Though the words were friendly, Jareth's tone was hardly that. In fact it was cold and calculated. With a gesture from his hand a crushed parchment appeared and Jareth laid it before the goblin to inspect. "Who sent this to me?"

Dresle frowned as he picked the paper up and read it briefly. His eyes widened and darted through the goblins in the crowd, all who were standing perfectly silent and still in the presence of the king. Dresle's eyes met a goblin's who was fidgeting near a wall and Dresle pointed to him lazily. "Gebrattle, your Majesty. I'm certain this is his doing."

Jareth followed the gesture and saw a small goblin in a corner looking around wildly for an exit. He just smiled and reclaimed the parchment from Dresle. "With me then, Gebrattle."

Gebrattle squeaked in fright, "Yes, your Highness," and made his way to stand next to the king.

Jareth set a hand on the trembling goblin's shoulder. "Is there somewhere you and I could have a little 'chat'?"

The goblin nodded and kept his eyes on the floor. "Yes, this way, Majesty."

So Jareth followed the goblin Gebrattle away from the main parlor and all its prying eyes. As they left and entered a smaller, more private office, Jareth could hear the frantic whisperings of the goblins and a few curious inquiries by the human population. But Jareth payed it little attention. Gebrattle stood next to a window in the office room and Jareth leaned casually against a short desk. "Well," he began with a flourish, "you seem to have information that has some value to me."

"Me?" The Gebrattle asked startled. He was watching Jareth like one watched a snake, worried it could attack at any moment.

"Yes, you." Jareth's voice lowered a little as he handed the parchment to Gebrattle. "You wrote this, did you not?" Gebrattle took the parchment with trembling hands and nodded. "And its purpose?"

"Only to protect the rulers." Gebrattle stated without hesitancy.

"From?" Gebrattle's eyes drifted up to Jareth's and then back down to the parchment. It was difficult to read the goblin's expression but Jareth was under the impression that Gebrattle was hiding something from him. Goblin's tended to be nasty, mischievous and lying creatures, but they rarely dared to lie to their king. Something had Gebrattle scared enough to try and it irked Jareth. He may not exert much control over the Aboveground subjects, but they were still his subjects. "Gebrattle, someone has taken the Queen and the Heir," he waited as the words settled into the goblin's brain and continued. "Your little warning here came at an awfully suspicious time, you must agree." The goblin looked distressed. "So, I'll ask you once, quite bluntly. Were you involved in this?"

Gebrattle fell flat on his face and grovelled on the floor. "Not me, Majesty! Gebrattle is true and loyal."

Well, the little cretin was actually telling the truth. Interesting. Jareth crouched and rested his arms on his knees. "Then who?" It was not a request, it was demand disguised as a question and Jareth fully expected an answer or there was going to be hell to pay.

"He Who Must Not Be Named," the goblin whispered. "His servants have been seeking recruits, going all over the world and finding creatures who have not been treated fairly by the wizarding kind. Magic they seek."

A frown shadowed Jareth's face. That Dumbledore had spoken of a wizard and a war but at the time Jareth had disregarded the information, more focused on finding Sarah and Evan than learning about troubles between wizards. Now it seemed that the two were much closer linked and he wasn't very comfortable with the idea. "And did these servants learn about Sarah and Evan?" The silence created by Gebrattle's hesitance angered Jareth. "I do not have time for delays, Gebrattle. Right now I am asking, do not make me demand." His fist pounded on the desk to emphasize the meaning.

The threat did not fall on deaf ears and Gebrattle lifted his face off the ground in a hurry. "I know not, Majesty. Only," the goblin paused and then continued as Jareth stared it down. "Yesterday a group of us were hunting in the forest. Myself, Thugard, Mibsy and a few others, your Majesty, minding our own business. But soon a wand carrying one found us. A female, and she wanted us to join You Know Who. Me and Mibsy says 'No' immediately, but Thugard tells her that we goblins are not at liberty to aid wizards. Before we could silence him, Thugard tells the woman about his Majesty. Of course she is interested and she and Thugard disappear talking together. Immediately I sent the correspondence, and the others tried to find Thugard...none have yet to return, your Majesty."

Jareth had listened to the goblin's story first with little curiosity, but as the goblin continued to talk Jareth grew more and more agitated. A goblin betray him? The idea was nearly ludicrous...and yet, it made a certain sense. Any goblin would be able to find their monarchs, this included Sarah. Jareth's blood began to boil. If this Thugard led them to Sarah and Evan...well, Jareth would deal with that later. "Who was this woman, Gebrattle? Do you know her name?"

The goblin nodded. "I know her. She is one of 'His' favorites, the Bellatrix Lestrange." The two words were filled with fear and dread and the goblin looked visibly shaken at having to speak them.

"Can you take me to this forest?" Again Gebrattle nodded, this time eagerly. Jareth tapped his fingers against his lips and thought for a moment. It was bad enough to find Sarah and Evan taken. It was bad enough to learn that the Wizarding World had been involved. And now it was possible that a goblin was involved. What a mess. Well, there was nothing to do now except move forward. Jareth stood away from the desk. At least now he had a name and a place to resume the search. It was only a matter of time before Sarah and Evan were reunited with him and then they could leave this messy world to its own devices. The Aboveground was becoming nothing more than a nuisance and Jareth longed for the familiar chaos of his Underground and his Labyrinth. "Very good." he spoke to the goblin, but his eyes were focused out the window and the position of the sun. Without another word, a crystal orb appeared in Jareth's waiting hand and the two figures disappeared from Gringotts and reappeared in the office of Albus Dumbledore.

The wizard looked a little surprised to see Jareth appear out of thin air, but managed to smile. "Your Majesty," he said in a soft voice.

Jareth glanced around and saw Mavic sitting beside Dumbledore, but the man from yesterday was nowhere to be seen. This pleased Jareth and he took a few brisk steps forward, Gebrattle cowering in his shadow. "It seems, Dumbledore, that your war has become a problem of mine." The old wizard frowned. "Gebrattle here," and Jareth toed the little creature so that it stood before him, "tells me that a Bellatrix Lestrange is recruiting for," he paused and looked down at Gebrattle. "What is his name?"

"We do not say," the goblin replied and Jareth rolled his eyes. "Lord Voldermort," Dumbledore supplied and Jareth waved it away. What did he care for wizards and their names? Though now he remembered Dumbledore saying it once before.

"Yes," he drawled. "Anyway, it seems that this Bellatrix Lestrange creature may have learned of Sarah and Evan."

Mavic looked alarmed. "By who?"

Jareth glowered at her. "That is none of your concern."

Dumbledore stood and clasped his arms behind his back. "This is unfortunate. I have also heard the reports of Voldermort's supporters trying to increase their numbers. It was like this last time too..."

That caught Jareth's attention. "Last time? You have fought this Voldermort before?"

"Yes. There was a terrible war then, as this is rapidly becoming." The wizard frowned and Jareth caught a deep sadness from the man.

"And yet he was defeated?" Jareth inquired.

Dumbldedore took a breath, the furrows of his brow deepening. "Only after a matter of speaking, your Majesty. A boy, famous to the wizarding world as Harry Potter survived a curse by Voldermort. The curse backfired and many believed it to have killed Voldemort. But it was only a half truth. Voldermort has come back in many forms, each time stronger." The wizard looked a little lost as he met Jareth's eyes. "I do not know how to kill him."

Jareth could sympathize only so much. He did not fear death and he did not fear any wizard. They could not harm him. However, the sound of this wizard having Sarah and Evan did worry him. They were not immune to the Aboveground magic, both being of the same world. And though he kept them well guarded, the protections would be wearing thin. He clinched his jaw and spoke through his teeth. "And now it is possible that this Bellatrix Lestrange has delivered Sarah and Evan into his grasp?" Dumbldedore just nodded and Jareth's lips curled back. "Let us hope that this is not the case." The room's temperature suddenly dropped and Jareth was squeezing his fists.

Mavic, noting the king's ire, spoke quickly. "But the Order has been keeping a close watch for Bella. It is only a matter of time before she appears."

Jareth calmed and the room returned to a normal temperature. "Gebrattle knows where we can begin to look, don't you?" The goblin nodded.

"I'd like to help," Mavic said with conviction, "if it would please your Majesty."

Oh, why not? Jareth thought a little sarcastically. They would all just make a day trip out of it. A king, a witch and a goblin. He realized his thoughts were a bit on the dark side, but really, he did have a dark humor. It took Sarah's wit to balance his. This he all thought in a matter of a second and replied with a nod. "Very well."

Dumbledore watched them all and moved back to his desk. "Good luck to you, your Majesty."

"And you," Jareth replied. He wished the wizard no ill will, but there was tragedy hanging around Dumbledore. It was something that Jareth couldn't put his finger on, but the magic around Dumbledore was meloncoly. There was no time to investigate it though, and so Jareth ignored it. He was never one to bother with something unless he could affect it. He formed a crystal and handed it to Gebrattle. "Just think of the forest and it will take us there." The goblin did as it was told and then all that remained in the office was one lone wizard.

***************SW***************8

"Stupid, stupid Sarah." The litany repeated in Sarah's head as she forced her way through the underbrush of the forest she had so determinedly barged into. A forest, she had thought. What could be so bad about a forest? Nevermind she had nearly had her head ripped off by strange creatures when she was fifteen in a forest not so dissimilar from this one. True, the fieries had later explained that no harm would have come to her, but at fifteen it had been real enough. And now she was lost, probably going in circles, in the middle of a forest. Her hands were slightly scraped from catching her falls, her shoes were soggy and her hair was a veritable rat's nest. Time didn't seem to flow properly in this place either, and knowing what she did about time it was very possible that it didn't. "How in the world do you get yourself into these messes?" She said with a grimace as she tried to pry her shoes from some sticky muck she hadn't been able to avoid. How many years had she lived in the Underground? How many times had Jareth told her (over and over again when she first moved there) that nothing is as it seems? Oh, sure, go towards the forest. Afterall, there is only wide open spaces as the alternative so of course the forest is the best way to go. Seriously stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

In reality the forest wasn't all that bad. It was full of healthy trees and the air around her shimmered an odd emerald as the sunlight filtered down through the canopy. There weren't any paths though and Sarah was finding it difficult swash buckling through the wilderness with only her hands to guide her, thus the scratches. But it was getting darker the further that she went. Her normally good sense of direction was failing her and she no longer knew forward from backward. Not a good thing. Add the strange noises that seemed to be following her and Sarah was thinking she was in trouble, or shortly going to be in trouble. Behind her was the unmistakable sound of branches being crushed underfoot and Sarah froze. Her back was pushed up against the rough bark of a tree and Sarah tried to peer into the darkened forest. Was it her imagination or was it getting darker? Second by second the light was fading. A few moments ago she could see far into the forest, but now only twenty feet, ten feet, five feet...a few feet. The blackness was accompanied by a chill in the air and Sarah's bare arms prickled with the cold. Her breath came out in small wisps and she stayed very very still.

From out of the darkness came a figure of grace and elegance draped in an eerie glow. Four slender legs carried the equine towards Sarah. Its mane was that of black and purple fire, its hemlocks flames of blue, its body the purest of white. Two red eyes focused on Sarah and the horse creature before her snorted once and pawed the dirt floor. Sarah dared not move. She was not sure what this creature wanted. Maybe it would be a friend. It wouldn't be the first time that Sarah was presented with a situation where first impressions were wrong (just think about Ludo, just think about Jareth) she tried telling herself. Biting her lip Sarah decided to push her luck. "Hello..." the horse snorted again, but did not move. "I think I may be a little lost," she was speaking softly and had taken a few hesitant steps away from the tree. "Can you help me?"

At first everything seemed to be going well. The horse/creature before her just watched her with swimming red eyes, but did not seem frightened. It did not retreat or advance and Sarah was thinking she had made the right decision. Then the horse opened its mouth and Sarah caught a glimpse of sharp teeth. Not normal horse teeth, but gleaming wicked teeth used to tear into flesh. It uttered a scream that was high pitched and forced her to cover her ears in pain. Sarah felt the ground tremble below her and only had a few seconds to glance up and see the horse charging. She didn't have time to think, she just threw herself out of the path. Sarah could feel icy air whip around her as the horse barely missed her and continued forward. There was no time to stay still. Already the creature was turning and pawing at the ground again, readying a charge. Sarah turned and ran.

It was too dark and Sarah was running blind. The footsteps were following close behind her and Sarah was slowed as tree branches clawed and whipped at her face. Her lungs were beginning to ache after sprinting, but she dared not stop. All she could think of was Evan and Jareth and the possibility of never seeing them again. She was determined she would, and the thought was enough to keep her going. For awhile...Unfortunately Sarah never saw the root jutting up from the forest floor. Her foot caught it and she fell gracelessly to the floor crying out in both shock and pain. Wincing Sarah freed her foot from the unforgiving root and tried to get back to her feet. The pain was too much though. When she tried to put any pressure on her ankle the pain forced her back to the ground. This was bad...very bad, she thought to herself. The area around her lightened a little as the horse/creature crashed through the forest. It stopped as it caught Sarah sitting on the ground. Sarah had the distinct impression that the creature was pleased. It didn't seem to be in any hurry now and was taking one slow step after the other, closer to her.

Fear. Sarah hated feeling afraid and right now it had gripped her firmly and was sending chills up and down her spine. A few tears dropped from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jareth," she found herself saying. And Evan...no, she couldn't think of him. The horse loomed before her and all Sarah could see was the crimson red of its eyes. It screamed triumphantly into the night and reared on its back legs. Sarah tried to move, tried to at least scurry a little out of the way, but she knew she was not going to escape. With what she was sure was going to be her last breath she screamed out into the forest one final name and then, with her eyes tightly shut, she waited for pain.

And waited...

And waited...

But nothing came. There was nothing. No pain, no sound, no sight. Was that what it felt like to be dead? You just fell into nothingness? That didn't seem right. Why would you be aware? And she realized that she was aware. There was no pain because nothing had attacked her. There was sound, but it was the sound of silence. And there was no sight because she still had her eyes closed. With a little hesitancy she reopened them. The sight before her confused her and made her heart soar with relief all at the same time. The horse/creature was still there, but somehow its light was dimmed. The flaming mane was dulled and its head was bowed down in submission. It was even backing away from Sarah and as it retreated more and more light returned to the forest as did the earlier warmth. But what really caught Sarah's attention was the lone man standing between Sarah and the horse. Even from behind, there was no mistaking that wild blond hair or that stance of absolute authority that Sarah had become so familiar with. For there, not five feet away from her, his arms extended towards the horse, was Jareth in all of his kingly glory. Her Jareth. He was speaking to the horse in a language that Sarah couldn't understand, but the message implied in his harsh tone and quick tongue was easy enough to comprehend. He was commanding the creature to leave and it was complying. With one final look towards Sarah the horse disappeared in a blur of colors and the forest returned to its normal brilliance.

And then she felt gloved hands cupping her face and a mismatched pair of eyes filled her sight. They were lined with worry and Sarah felt tears escaping her eyes. Neither said anything for a few moments but Sarah found herself pulled into a tight embrace. It was unusual for Jareth, but Sarah returned the motion by wrapping her arms around his back and clutching at the cape that hung from his shoulders. Jareth's face was pushed against her neck and she heard him whispering a few words over and over again. "I love you," he was saying. Sarah was going to answer him, when a stranger's voice broke the moment.

"Is she alright?"

Sarah caught the anger flash in Jareth's eyes but before Sarah discovered the reason for it he was able to cover it quickly. But Sarah knew that expression that lingered on Jareth's face. His patience was wearing thin and so she spoke before he had a chance."I'm fine," she replied to a woman waiting patiently a few feet away. It was another wand carrying one, and she was dressed in a strange robe. The woman just nodded and turned toward a small...thing...standing next to her. Jareth pulled away, but did not stand, and let his eyes roam over Sarah's body. She gave him a little half smile as he took in the sight of her. "Don't I look a mess?"

That garnered a grin, though the merriment didn't touch his eyes. "I honestly don't know what to do with you," he said with a shake of his head. "A Night Mare, Sarah?" He said exasperated and continued with slight reproach. "You are the only human I know who could venture into a forest, in the Above nonetheless, and come face to face with a Night Mare."

"Well," she replied, "I guess I'm just gifted like that." This was familiar, this was normal. She and Jareth had a strange relationship by anyone's standards, but this banter relaxed her. "While you're thinking about what to do with your foolish wife, my ankle would appreciate some attention."

He tsked at her and pulled the already swollen ankle into his gloved hand. "Look at this. Haven't you learned by now not to go traipsing in the woods without proper shoes," as he spoke a crystal formed above her foot and then popped silently. The pain was instantly gone as was the swelling and all the other small cuts she had sustained were healed. She also noted that her muddy loafers were now replaced with tall, black leather books. In fact, her entire wardrobe had been replaced and instead of wrinkled, tear stained, grass stained casuals, she was wearing a similar outfit to Jareth: Tight black pants, a red silk blouse with buttons down the front, and of course the boots. Jareth pulled her to her feet and gave her a sly grin before taking her hand and began leading her to where the woman and the strange creature waited.

But Sarah resisted the pull. Jareth turned to her with a quizzical expression and Sarah lowered her head. "Jareth...they took Evan." The sooner she told him the sooner he could explode into a fit of rage and then they could come up with a plan. She didn't want to face him though, didn't want to see his accusing eyes that would tell her what she already knew: She had failed and Evan was gone. But the yelling never came. Instead Sarah felt Jareth lightly touch her cheek and she lifted her gaze to his. He didn't look mad. Worried, yes. Mad, no. And then it dawned on her that he really was there. "How...how did you find me?"

He continued to hold her cheek in his hand. "A little luck," he said with a gleam in his eye. "That and you screaming your bloody head off."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You would too!" She sobered though and took a few steps closer to Jareth. Damn the public display all to hell, but right now she wanted the reassuring presence of her husband. It felt good to properly hold him and he returned the gesture. "And Evan?" she whispered so that only he could hear.

Sarah felt Jareth rest his head against hers and he took a deep breath. "I'm working on it, Sarah." There was much left unsaid in his words, but Sarah had known Jareth long enough to pick up the hidden meanings. One: He was afraid. Jareth would never admit it, but Sarah understood that he had been a little shaken up when he had found her being attacked. Had he been any later...well, maybe she wouldn't think about that. Two: The Aboveground was not the Underground. But Sarah had faith in Jareth. She nodded and Jareth pulled away from her. "Come here," he said as he continued walking towards the woman and the creature. Jareth stood before them and gestured lazily to the woman. "Sarah, this is Mavic. She is a witch and has tried to be helpful so far." Ringing endorsement indeed, Sarah thought, but smiled as the witch Mavic inclined her head. Then Jareth turned to the small creature with narrow black eyes. It looked nervous and fidgeted as Jareth said with a sneer,"And this here is the Above goblin Gebrattle. He is a coward, so I'm sure you'll be quite fond of him."

The last part was said with a wicked humor and Sarah rolled her eyes. So, this was an Above goblin. Sarah had heard of them, but had never met one. They looked much meaner than their Underground brethren, but this little goblin, Gebrattle, also looked scared. "Its nice to meet you both." she said pleasantly. And then her green eyes took on a cold and focused quality. "Alright. So, how do we find Evan?"

******************EW***************

Evan did not know where he was, but knew he didn't like the company. The strange woman still held on to his arm as they appeared in a well lit room. It was built of stone and Evan had a curious sense of deja vu as he looked around. The place reminded him an awful lot of his father's castle, but this place held none of the magic of the Underground. He was dragged from one room to the next, past several doors, up a flight of stairs and past many startled faces, but he was walking too fast to pay any real attention. Eventually the woman stopped them at a door. On either side were two men holding wands and the woman laughed.

"Let me pass. The lord will want to see this." She pushed Evan forward a little and he frowned at her. It wasn't nice to shove people.

One of the men stared down at Evan, disbelief on his face. "A boy, Bella? The only boy 'He' wants to see is Harry Potter, and dead at that." The other men laughed.

Bella leaned close to Evan and squeezed his cheeks with a cold hand. "Oh, he'll want to see this one, oh yes he will."

The men spared a quick look, but the one that spoke earlier shrugged. "Alright, Bella. Go on."

She smiled sweetly as she dragged Evan past them and through the doorway. At first Evan was frightened. The room was awfully dark, but he could tell they weren't alone. He could hear slithering on the ground and a whispering in a corner. Bella paused and bowed low, tugging at Evan so that he would be forced to bow as well. That didn't settle well with him and he struggled to remain standing tall.

"Who is this, that will not bow down before me?" The voice hissed as a figure came forward from the darkness. Evan had never seen such a man. He had no hair whatsoever, and only slits for a nose. His teeth were sharp and pointy and all of Evan's instincts screamed 'Danger'. The man, draped it robes of black, floated towards them and sneered at Bella still bowing low. "Who is this?" he asked again.

"A present, my Lord." Bella replied with a smile. "He is truly gifted with powerful magics."

Evan found two red eyes staring into his own, but he did not turn away. He was aware of a certain presence trying to pry into his thoughts, but Evan was a clever boy, the pride and joy of his father, and he closed his mind to the intruding magic. It wasn't really skill, but intuition and faith in magic. The man glared at Evan for a moment and titled his head to better examine him.

"What is your name, boy?" He said finally.

Evan yanked his hand away from Bella and stood tall. "Evaneth Williams," he pronounced proudly. His mother and father had taught him well, and though he was rarely called by his formal name Evan sensed great power in the strange man before him. Great power demanded great respect.

The man crossed his arms over his chest and nodded once. "And do you know who I am?"

The magic whispered to Evan a name and he repeated it with surety, "Tom Riddle." Evan wasn't sure why the name created such a reaction, but Bella screamed at him. "Do not speak that name!" Her black hair was wild and Evan flinched away from her. He had seen some of what the woman could do and really really didn't like her at all.

"Quiet, Bella." The man's voice was sharp as steel and Bella pouted but quieted. "That is no longer my name." he said to Evan. There was no anger though, it was just a matter of fact. "I am Lord Voldermort. Why would you call me by this name ?"

Evan shrugged. "It is what the magic calls you, Lord." If this man before him said he was a lord, then Evan would use the title. He had been taught to use titles. Besides, he thought with a small grin, even if this man was a lord, a prince was still more important.

Voldemort was silent for a few moments and concentrated on the young blond boy. It was strange, but he didn't seem to be afraid of him at all. It was like the boy had no clue as to who he was, but the boy was no muggle. That was one thing that Voldemort was absolutely certain. "Who are your parents, young Evaneth?"

"The king and the queen." Evan frowned a little. "Can I see them, now?"

Bella jumped back as Voldermort rounded on her, anger flashing in his eyes. "A prince, Bella? You brought me a prince?"

Bella's back was pushed against a wall and she felt more than saw the snake Nagini rub against her legs. "A goblin spoke of royalty, my Lord. But I have seen the mother, and would highly doubt the claim."

"A goblin, you say?" Voldermort had turned away from Bella and was staring at Evan with a look of utter disbelief on his face. A slow smile broke upon his face and then he began to laugh loudly into the room. Evan didn't like the sound. It wasn't happy at all. In fact, it scared him and his eyes widened. Then a snake slithered into view and coiled itself around Voldermort's ankles. Voldermort's laughter ebbed and he glanced down at the snake. "Do you hear that, Nagini? Is it possible that we have an Underground Heir in our presence?" Evan gasped. He had just heard the lord say the Underground. Hope welled up in him and then was crushed as Voldermort's face warped into a horrible sort of glee. "Bella, you have done well." Bella relaxed away from the wall and returned to Voldemort's side. Together they circled Evan and he felt very small. "If his parents are who he says, I imagine it only a matter of time before they come for him."

"The mother is of no consequence," Bella said with disgust. "A mere muggle."

"And the father?" Bella blanched and Voldemort just laughed at her discomfort. "Don't worry Bella. Do not harm the boy and no harm will come to you." He reached into his flowing robes and drew forth a wand. "In the meantime, lets prepare. Soon, we will have guests."

Evan didn't understand everything that was said, but he did recognize planning. The goblins in the Underground were always planning something, and Father was always planning a way to foil their plans. It was all a grand game that Evan had watched since he was a baby. But this...this didn't feel like a game, and it didn't feel like fun. He was scared and alone and wanted his mother and father. He really wanted his father. The voices of the other adults in the room faded from his hearing as he tuned them out. Just they wait and see. When his father came they would be sorry. It was this thought and this thought alone that prevented Evan from bursting into tears. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

* * *

**Poor Evan. Well, that's all peeps. You know the routine: Leave a contribution and all that. Please *begs slightly* Please?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Harry Potter. The terrifying horse thing was borrowed from the Final Fantasy world so I don't own it either, but its a really cool creature, had to use it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Magical Mess**

* * *

*************_MM_**************

Mavic had held some strange company in her time as a Seeker and had been in some odd situations, but walking down a forest path with a king, his queen, and a goblin was quickly ranking number one on her weirodometer. The goblin Gebrattle had taken the lead and was shuffling as quickly as his small legs would carry him through the forest. It seemed that there were in fact paths in the forest, but Mavic was learning that one had to know where to look. That, or maybe a certain king had something to do with it. The normal occupants of the forest were certainly preoccupied with his Majesty. Mavic trailed after Jareth and Sarah affording them a little privacy and from the back of the line she quickly noticed that birds would stop twittering and just watch the couple. Squirrels would disregard their nuts, rabbits would sit still beneath a branch where a hawk alighted above. Where ever they went the animal world went on hold. As soon as Jareth and Sarah were out of sight the animals would scurry back into their normal behavior, only for the next bunch to take up the mantle. It was eerie, but neither Jareth nor Sarah seemed to notice. Or, they were just used to it.

Mavic, much like the woodland creatures, was fascinated by the king and queen who walked side by side before her. They did not cling to one another, there was no gushing after the initial embrace, but Mavic knew for certain that they loved each other very much. It was palatable and hung around them, danced around them, united them. It was a small glance that Jareth gave Sarah, a smile she returned. It was their steps in unison as they followed the goblin, or a similar tilt of the head when one said something interesting. And Jareth paid attention to Sarah, almost rapt attention, whenever she spoke. This gesture alone would have been proof to Mavic that Jareth held Sarah in high esteem, for any time Mavic was with the king he barely looked interested enough to speak to her. She felt like an intruder, a voyeur into a very private world, but she would continue to watch them and aid them. There was just something about seeing the two together, and yet Mavic knew there was a missing piece. Maybe the space between them was reserved for a blond haired boy...For reasons beyond Mavic's ability to comprehend she had decided to see the family whole again.

"Wizards and Witches?" Said Sarah to Jareth. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jareth had been explaining the previous days' events to Sarah and the possible motive for she and Evan being taken. Sarah took the news all in good stride, Mavic thought. But now it seemed Sarah was ready to ask a few questions.

Mavic saw Jareth turn to Sarah and give a smirk. "You'd think knowing about the Underground would be enough. How many magical worlds do you need to know?" Sarah huffed and crossed her arms over her chest frowning at the man beside her. He just laughed though, and it was not the same laughter that Mavic had heard from him before. This laugh was brighter, more joyful, more relaxed. Sarah's frown darkened and Jareth shook his head, blond hair whipping about. "I wasn't keeping it a secret, Sarah. I just never thought about it." She gave him a look of utter disbelief and he laughed again. "Don't look at me that way."

Sarah pouted, but Mavic saw a gleam in the woman's eyes. Mavic noticed the green sparkled majestically whenever Sarah looked at Jareth. "What else don't you tell me?" She said a little accusingly.

"I'll tell you when you find out," he quipped back instantly. Mavic expected Sarah to retort with a little anger, but the woman just laughed aloud and was soon joined by the king. Her arms dropped to her side and they settled into a comfortable silence.

They all continued to walk through the forest, but after walking a bit Jareth paused and glanced around. The calm left his face and was replaced with a look of anger. "Gebrattle!" Jareth hollered into the distance when the goblin suddenly was gone from sight. Sarah watched Jareth with a confused expression and Mavic closed the distance between the couple standing a few feet away.

"What's going on?" she asked squeezing her hand around her wand. Her only respond was a gloved hand raised in a universal sign of 'Silence'. A few moments passed with no response and then Jareth twisted his wrist around in a peculiar fashion to reveal a crystal orb resting in his palm. He whispered a few words to it and the crystal lit up brilliantly in his hand before Jareth let it drop from his fingers to the ground. On contact the crystal began to roll away from them. It was a brisk pace, but the three had no real trouble following it. Mavic was a little amazed that the crystal did not get dirty as it rolled on the forest floor, but then, she thought with with a smile, it was magic.

The crystal led them away from the forest path and into a dense patch of brush. There was a little hole, barely large enough for a child to walk through upright, that the crystal disappeared in and Mavic heard Jareth sigh. With incredible ease he knelt down and with a few steps vanished through the brush. Sarah waited a moment and when a gloved hand reappeared she took it and then she too knelt down, but not with the same grace as the king. Sarah was forced to crawl a little through the space, but in the end, she too disappeared. Mavic didn't move for a few moments. The image of a white rabbit from an old muggle story came to her mind and she smiled a little bitter smile. Was she about to venture into the rabbit hole? It would be so easy to turn away. She banished the thought immediately from her mind. She was no coward. She was going to see this to the end. With a new sense of determination she turned back to the hole and was startled to see a familiar gloved hand waiting. She took it, all doubt vanishing.

On the other side of the passage was a small grotto of enclosed trees. The air was a hazy green and small insects darted about and made lazy patterns that Mavic traced with her eyes. Though the overhang was low, there was enough space to fully stand and Mavic did so, as she glanced around. Jareth was crouched down on the soft brown dirt and inspecting the crystal that had stopped, but was vibrating and pulsing. His mouth turned down as he picked up the orb and then the crystal was dismissed. Both Sarah and Mavic stayed quiet as a deeper frown crossed Jareth's face. His eyes swept through the little space and paused on a spot on the ground a few feet away from him. With careful movements he stood and closed the distance, never once allowing his eyes to stray from the spot. Again he bent down and made a motion as if he were picking up a string, but Mavic was unable to see anything resting in the gloved hand.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked softly as she moved to stand beside her husband.

Mavic watched as Jareth reluctantly met his wife's gaze. "Its a trap," he said softly.

Mavic's wand raised and she spun in a slow circle, trying to guess which way an ambush was mostly likely to come. Sarah bit her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest nervously. "A trap for us?" Jareth nodded and hummed an affirmative as he turned his attention back to his gloved fist. "So, what's going to happen?"

"Nothing, for now." Came Jareth's reply. "Mavic, come over here."

Startled that the king was requesting her presence, Mavic lowered her wand and furrowed her brow. As she came closer she noticed that Jareth was still staring at his hand. "Yes?"

Jareth looked up at her and then nodded towards his hand. "Do you see it? The thread of magic here?" He held up his hand. Mavic gave a small shake of her head. "Look properly," he said a little exasperated and Mavic felt a blush rising to her cheeks. She considered herself a rather talented witch, but when standing next to the king she felt so ordinary, like a muggle. It wasn't a very flattering feeling, but at the same time she realized that truth in the king's words. She hadn't really been 'seeing'. So she brought her wand up again and said a soft spell to reveal a magical trace. Within seconds a bright purple thread appeared caught tightly in Jareth's hand. The string unraveled away from their grotto and disappeared into the distance.

Mavic was familiar with the spell cast in that thread. It was part summoning, part alarm, and by all counts the magic should be vibrating and trying to cast the spells it was created for, but as Mavic looked closer the magic was dormant. It was completely ignorant of their presence. "Its a trigger," she finally said. "But...but its not working."

"Of course not," Jareth said with a quick grin. "I'm holding it at bay, for the moment." Jareth gave the magic thread a small tug and Mavic held her breath. It was one thing to see the spell, but it was quite another to be toying with it like the king seemed to be doing.

Sarah rubbed her left temple. "A trigger to what? The trap?" Both Mavic and Jareth nodded. "So, now what?"

A certain darkness crossed over Jareth's features and his eyes took on a cold, focused quality that gave Mavic shivers. It wasn't hard to remember that Jareth was not a normal human. He looked so foreign, so different, that Mavic found she was staring at him in wonder. The king always looked imposing with his hawkish glare and powerful presence, but right now he looked like a vengeful god. He was beautiful and frightening at the same time. Mavic blushed again and dared a glance towards Sarah, who was looking at Jareth with an expression that mirrored Mavic's in many ways, but Mavic saw a deeper understanding reflecting back through Sarah's eyes. As if Sarah had seen this look before and knew something of what was to happen. Mavic was totally unprepared. One corner of Jareth's lips curled up and he smiled before releasing the thread. "And now, we spring it."

**************_JGK_********************

Transportation spells were rather basic. It involved a small twisting of space then relocation and reappearance, it was something that Jareth was very familiar with. However, human transportation spells were crude and harsh and jerked the body from one spot before hurtling it through time and space and slamming it down without warning in a new location. This was exactly how Jareth felt after he released the magical thread. As their surroundings came into focus Jareth noticed Mavic looking around with wide, frightened eyes, and Sarah had one hand on his arm. Her fingers held tightly to him for a few moments before she was able to open her eyes. He met her emerald gaze and saw a flicker of fear in them before she straightened her back, took a deep breath and released his arm. His Sarah had such strength in her and Jareth was truly proud that Sarah Williams was *his* queen. But now was not the time to focus on that. He reluctantly turned his gaze and inspected this new location.

It was a dungeon of some sort. Gray bricks surrounded them; there were no windows, but the air was cold and damp like one of his oubliettes. Wherever they were, it was underground. The walls glistened with moisture and somewhere in the distance water could be heard dripping rhythmically. All in all, a proper dungeon, Jareth thought with approval. The space was massive though. Much bigger than a traditional dungeon and Jareth was curious as to why they were given such accommodations. It certainly wasn't something he would have done. A single door led into the room and flickering torches tried to illuminate the dungeon but the sputtering flame couldn't combat the chill or the darkness of the room and only managed to cast a sickly glow on them. As Jareth was staring at this door it opened on silent hinges and three figures entered the dungeon. Two of the figures Jareth ignored for now. It was the smallest of the three that he watched, for it was the smallest of the three that was led into the room by a woman, and it was the smallest of the three that called out to him in a voice so familiar. "Father!" It took all of Jareth's willpower not to go forward and take his son away from the strange woman, but he refrained. He also caught Sarah's hand as she rushed towards her son and held her back. The look of confusion in her eyes pulled at his heart, but he gave her a small shake of the head. Sarah would just have to trust him. What Sarah couldn't see was the magical barrier that had suddenly risen when the door had opened. He turned to Mavic who was watching the other two figures will unconcealed fear, but she was not moving forward. Her wand was out, but she was frozen in place. Jareth took a few steps forward and paused right before the barrier and brought his hand up to it. The room seemed to go silent as he flicked the barrier with his finger. The barrier resonated a deep hum and a faint purple glow spread from that spot until it totally enclosed them in a circle. Both Sarah and Mavic took deep breaths, but it was a slow clapping that caught Jareth's attention.

Jareth was unsure what to make of the creature before him that was clapping in a mocking staccato. The figure was that of a man and he wore long, black robes that was a stark contrast to the whiteness of the man's hands and face, but that was where the similarities ended. The face was not that of a man but was a serpentine face; no hair, slits for a nose, thin cruel lips, and eyes that were blood red. The man stepped forward, "And so we finally meet the Underground King." Jareth was also unprepared for the quality of the man's voice. It was quiet and made Jareth think of a snake slithering on the floor. Jareth returned the greeting with a small nod of the head, but remained quiet. The man stalked a little closer and paced back and forth before pausing and meeting Sarah's narrowed glare. "Ah, and the queen, is it?" Jareth bristled a little at the mocking tone, but held his peace as Sarah also gave a small nod. With a quick glare, the man paced back and paused before Mavic, who had gone white and was clutching her wand so tightly her hand was shaking. "Hmm..." was all the man said as he inspected Mavic from head to toe and then turned back to Jareth.

"Welcome, then, your Majesty. I am Lord Voldemort," the man said with a small bow. Jareth frowned. That was not the name that clung to the man's magic, and it was not the name his magic was supplying him with, but again he said nothing. It would not do to upset the man before him, not when Evan was being held tightly by the arm. Jareth was staring at the woman who was holding Evan and sneered at her. She was a mess of tangled black hair and tattered silk and lace dress. "Ah," came Voldemort's voice again, "This would be the lovely Bellatrix." Bella gave a crooked smile and Voldemort shook his head. "I'm afraid her sanity is often in question, but she's loyal and powerful. Her sanity isn't really a concern of mine."

"It will be if she hurts my son," Sarah spat venomously. Her words were only met with a laugh from both Voldemort and from Bellatrix. Jareth watched as Sarah's usually pale complexion colored in anger. She began to step forward and Jareth grabbed at her and held her arm tightly. "Let go," she commanded as she tried to wrench her elbow free from his grasp.

"Be still, Sarah." Jareth hadn't meant his voice to sound so cruel as he released her arm, but Sarah could not sense the magic surrounding them and could not begin to understand the predicament he was in. He could not allow Sarah to jeopardize herself or Evan by angering the wizard before them. And he could not explain to Sarah that he was trapped. The barrier around him was a weak flimsy thing. One word and it would be broken, but Jareth could not and would not do so. How could he explain that he was bound by old magic. Old magic that prevented him from carelessly interfering in the human world and protected him from the human world at the same time. As long as Jareth made no move to banish the barrier, neither he nor his own would be severely hurt by magic. And as the barrier was constructed so poorly, Jareth had no doubt that this Lord Voldemort knew something of the old magic and was purposefully goading Jareth into breaking it. He lifted his face defiantly and met the Lord's eyes. "So, what do you want?" Jareth pointedly ignored the shocked look of betrayal that Sarah was giving him and instead focused on the wizard that was staring at him and standing completely still. Jareth had no intention of playing games with Lord Voldemort. He was only calculating on two things. One: Getting Evan away from the crazy woman, and Two: Getting them all away from here safely. Everything else was secondary.

Voldemort nodded appreciatively. He took a deep breath. "I'm extending a hand out to you, as it were," he said with a small shrug. "I am trying to create a new world here, a better world. I could use someone with your skill. Someone with vision." His voice held passion and his eyes blazed almost as if he were intoxicated with the idea.

Jareth crossed his arms and managed to look utterly bored. "I already have a kingdom to run. What use do I have for another?"

Anger flashed across Voldemort's features for a brief moment before the man was able to replace the mask of calmness. "But just think of all we could accomplish." This time there was an underlying pressure that accompanied the words and Jareth felt the magic gently and delicately trying to push its way into his mind. It angered him and he pushed back against the invading force. He almost lost it then, almost expanded his magic to destroy the barrier and to strike out at the smirking wizard before him.

It was a small hand that touched his clinching fist that broke through his rage. He turned his eyes down and saw Mavic watching him worriedly. "Don't," she barely whispered. "Its only what he wants." For a few breaths no one moved, but then Jareth gave a curt nod and Mavic lowered her arm.

Voldemort just shook his head and sighed wearily. "I could always force you, you know?" He walked towards Evan and dropped a hand on the boy's shoulder. Evan glared at the wizard and tried to shrug away from the touch. It made Jareth smile.

"There's nothing you can do to him that won't release me." Jareth said calmly.

A knife suddenly appeared in Voldemort's slender hand and he traced Evan's cheek with the blunt side. Evan watched the blade with wide, scared eyes, and Sarah gasped. Bella laughed maniacally and Jareth wondered when he had lost control of the situation. Or if he even had control of the situation in the first place. Voldemort turned back to face Jareth and he wore an expression of triumph. "I don't *have* to do anything magical to him, do I?" Voldemort said with a glint in his eyes that rivaled one of Jareth's best stares. He smiled, a gruesome grimace that held no warmth in it and let the blade touch Evan's soft skin again. Evan let out a small whimper and Jareth dropped his hands in defeat.

He could not endanger Evan. If he provoked the wizard, Jareth had no doubt that Voldemort would turn the blade around and use the sharp end on his son. It would not break the bond Jareth had with the old magic, but it would certainly break Jareth's spirit. And he could not use magic on Evan without breaking the barrier. As soon as he did that he would be able to use magic freely against Voldemort, but Voldemort would also gain the ability. Jareth could not risk it. He clenched and unclenched his jaw. This was a no win situation.

Voldemort's voice cut through the silence like the blade he held against Evan's throat. "So, what will it be, Goblin King?"

"Jareth..." came Sarah's pleading voice. He turned to look at her and tried to show some of what he was feeling, what he was thinking. He had no choice, he had been out maneuvered. Sarah shook her head. "Don't you dare help him!" Her voice rose and Jareth shrank away from her blazing eyes. He could tell she was warring with herself as well. Help a madman, or risk a child...not very good options.

Before he could answer, Mavic was standing between them, her violet eyes flashing. "Wait, wait." She whispered urgently. "Let me think." Jareth frowned at her as she shut her eyes and concentrated on something he couldn't see. Abruptly she opened them and gave Jareth a leveling stare. "Its like it was before, isn't it?"

Jareth spared Lord Voldemort a glance and found the wizard to be watching them with a sort of detached curiosity. "What are you talking about?" He whispered back to the witch.

"Before, with the goblins in the canyon!" Her violet eyes were dancing with excitement and Jareth fought the urge to step back. That was eons ago. How had this witch ever heard about that!? The confusion must have shown on his face because she quickly began talking again. "That wizard cast a spell on you. That was why you retaliated, wasn't it?" Jareth nodded and gestured towards the barrier with a quick move of his eyes. Mavic followed his gaze and then clutched her wand tightly. "If I break it..." she let the idea drift away.

A mischievous smile spread over Jareth's eyes as he appraised the young witch before him with new appreciation. She was certainly a brave thing. Braver than he would have given her credit for. "If you break it, you better be ready, for all Hell will break lose with it."

"Enough!" Voldemort said loudly and impatiently. Jareth turned towards the wizard, but not before seeing the steely determination in Mavic's royal eyes. "What have you decided?"

Sarah was watching Jareth with a mixture of horror and fear. Tears were filling in her eyes and she gave a small shake of the head. Audience be damned, he thought suddenly. He brought a gloved hand up to her cheek and brushed away a tear with his thumb. She didn't pull away, instead she focused on his eyes._ Trust me_ he was saying to her with his penetrating gaze. _Trust me now, Sarah. You always know what I'm thinking. Trust me. _She paused and he felt her hold her breath. An agonizing moment passed when she gave just the barest hint of a nod. Jareth wanted to smile at her, but he did not. He kept a mask of cold indifference over his face and turned back towards the waiting wizard. "No." It was just a simple declaration, but Jareth saw the effect it had on Voldemort. The wizard was not use to hearing that word and it stunned him for a moment. But the wizard recovered quickly and made to use the knife against his son.

At that moment Mavic stood next to him and lifted her wand towards the barrier. "Finite!" A flash of light encompassed the purple barrier and Jareth took a deep breath. Then Mavic turned her wand on him and uttered a spell, it didn't matter what it was, it did nothing harmful. But it did enough. Magic had been used against him, and now Jareth was free.

Voldemort seemed to understand this at the same moment and he whipped around, wand in hand and shouted at him. "Avada Kedavra!"

Jareth sneered and a crystal ball appeared between him and the flashing green spell. It seemed this spell never lost its appeal. It would be the second time in his very long life that a wizard would try to use it on him. Voldemort watched the crystal absorb the magic and his lip turned up in disgust. He tried another spell and Jareth easily avoided it, though a few bricks behind him weren't so lucky. Quick flashes and smoke began to fill dungeon. Jareth noted that Bellatrix and Mavic were hurtling spells back and forth between them. Neither was gaining ground, but Mavic did not seem to be in any danger at the moment. To the left of Voldemort Jareth watched as Sarah ducked around debris as she made her way to Evan. The boy, once free from Bella's arms and Voldemort's blade began running towards his mother. Voldemort turned to see them and leveled an angry spell at them. With a wave of his hand Jareth redirected the spell and began a spell of his own. It had been a long time since he had killed another creature. Torture, yes, frighten, of course, hurt, yes, but not kill. Not since that day in the canyon. He called the power to his fingertips and felt the air in the dungeon grow heavy and charged. He was about to release it onto Voldemort when something odd happened. Everything slowed down, and then paused. Jareth frowned and moved closer to Sarah and Evan. They weren't moving either, their eyes were trained on Voldemort and his outstretched hand. Jareth focused on Voldemort and his eyes widened. The magic around Voldemort was fractured, even missing in some places. Jareth could see it as gaping holes in a magical outline, as if not all of Voldemort was present. "What is this?" His voice echoed strangely in the frozen time. Immediately Jareth felt magic cocoon around him, pulling him away from the dungeon. At first he was hesitant, but the magic was whispering to him, telling him it would be alright, telling him that he needed to see to believe. Jareth let the magic pull him away.

A hazy image came to his mind as Jareth stood on the precipice of a large rock. Ocean waves crashed relentlessly against the outcropping and Jareth wondered what he was doing there, but then another image came to his mind of a fancy cup, a crown of some sort, a ring, a locket, a snake, a book, and then the image of Voldemort came into his mind. All of these things had something to do with Voldemort. As soon as Jareth had this realization the images faded to gray and Jareth was again taken away. His vision faded and when it was returned to him he was standing in an old run down shack. The furniture was broken and in shreds. Cobwebs and dirt covered ever inch of the place and Jareth unconsciously crossed his arms. He looked around in confusion and spun in a tight circle. If the magic brought him to this place there was a reason for it. Magic, neither Underground nor Aboveground, never interfered this dramatically unless there was a reason. Abruptly the image of the ring was forced into his mind and Jareth shook it off. "Stop. I understand!" Damn it all, but he felt like a puppet and the magic was pulling his strings this way and that making him dance. It was slightly infuriating for a king who used magic as naturally as it was to breathe. He was not accustomed to having the magic control him. A now familiar sensation swept through him and Jareth was once again blinded against the sight.

After a brief moment in darkness Jareth found himself standing in a human home. It was nothing if not ordinary, except for a large trunk at the foot of the bed and a snowy white owl that slept in a cage. Time was frozen in this place too and Jareth looked around briefly. On top of the bed was a young boy with messy black hair, glasses and very green eyes that reminded Jareth for a moment of Sarah's. The boy had a strange scar on his forehead and Jareth took a small step forward. "Who is this?" he asked softly. The name came to him from all around. _Harry Potter_. Jareth nodded. "And he's important?" Jareth caught a vision of Harry Potter standing triumphant over Lord Voldemort and smiled. "Ah." He said with sudden understanding. "Is it this boy's destiny to defeat him?" An affirmative washed over Jareth. That hardly seemed fair. "He's just a boy." Jareth said to the magic surrounding him. "I can end this now." Jareth was bombarded by negativity so strong that it choked him and caused him to double over. "Alright, alright." He finally managed to breathe out. "I understand." The magic softened and Jareth was able to stand tall again. "Take me back."

The world darkened again and Jareth was once again in the dungeon. Everything was still standing completely still around him and with a small smirk Jareth confiscated Voldemort's and Bella's wands. He stepped back to his original spot and felt the flow of time begin to tick forward. It was slow at first and everyone moved at a sluggish pace, but within a few seconds the normal flow of time resumed. Spells that were being said by Voldemort and by Bellatrix fell flat without their wands and it took a few moments for the wizard and the witch to realize that Jareth was holding their wands and was tapping them against his open palm. Mavic looked a little confused, but kept her wand trained on them. Sarah and Evan made their way to Jareth and stood beside him in unity. Voldemort lowered his hands and glared. "What did you do?" he asked with an edge to his voice. Jareth just laughed. He doubted that the wizard would understand even if he did try to explain.

Instead he turned to Sarah and Evan. A crystal suddenly appeared over their heads and with a bright flash they vanished from sight. Another crystal appeared over Mavic's head, but she was backing away. "Hey, hey, wai..." her voice was cut of as the crystal flashed again and Mavic also disappeared from the dungeon. Now it was just Voldemort, Bellatrix and Jareth. Against his better judgment Jareth handed the wands back to the wizard and witch. They retrieved them with looks of disbelief, too shocked to do anything. Jareth smiled and twisted his hands. Two brilliantly clear crystals appeared in his hands and he began to swirl and twirl them over and under his hands, up and down his arms. The motion was highly hypnotic and he saw Voldemort and Bella watching it with close attention. "It seems that good fortune has fallen on you," his voice was sarcastic and clipped, his accent over pronounced as he tried to stem in his anger. Voldemort lifted those red eyes curiously towards Jareth. Oh yes, Jareth thought wickedly. The big, bad, powerful Dark Lord knows he's in danger. Excellent. "I by all rights should kill you here and now." Both witch and wizard glared at him, but said nothing.

Then Voldemort stood tall and crossed his arms lazily over his chest. "Then, do it. You cannot kill me! I am immortal!"

Jareth advanced toward the wizard and only stopped when their faces were just inches away from each other. "You are nothing more than a mockery. Do not speak of immortality to one such as myself." He backed away and glanced at the two crystals that were suspended in mid air, a wicked idea beginning to form in his mind. "You know," he said casually, "I may not be allowed to kill you, but I do owe you." It was then that the first real signs of fear appeared on Bellatrix and Voldemort's faces. Bella's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open, her pale skin drained of all color. Voldemort expressed his fear by standing perfectly still except for the tightening of his fingers around his wand.

Jareth paid it no attention and called forth the magic and let flow into him, let it fill him. It had been too long since he called upon this much magic and now he relished in the feeling. The air took on that charged quality again and Voldemort looked around anxiously. At first it was just a small shock of power that rippled away from Jareth and lightly touched Voldemort. The wizard hissed and stared down where a small patch of his robe singed. Another spark rolled off Jareth and this one struck Bella in the shoulder. She cried out and looked at Voldemort pleadingly. He didn't spare her a thought. He had no time. All at once the dungeon was filled with purple lightning. Jareth stood in the middle, his arms outstretched to his sides and smiled. Oh, he was certainly capable of cruelty. Long ago he reveled in it, sought it out and used it. But this was different. This was revenge pure and simple and the wretched screams escaping the wizard and the witch's mouths was sweet music to him. He watched as the lightning continued to strike at them, and we watched as they tried ineffectively to ward off the lightning. The magic knew they deserved to be punished and so they would! For a few moments more he glanced down at their writhing bodies and then halted the onslaught. Both were perilously close to dying, and that was something the magic would not allow.

Those two crystals still hung in the air and Jareth spared them a glance before reaching out and taking them into his hands. With grace he leaned over Voldemort's body and inspected it. The robes were scorched and burnt. In many spots the man's skin was black and the skin blistered. With a small wave of his hand one of the crystals rolled over the wizard's body and popped. The sound of millions of bells drifted through the air and Voldemort's body was healed, the robes were again in one piece. Jareth did the same for the witch and then stood back from them. "You'll not remember this," an amused smirk crept over Jareth's face. "But, I think you'll always fear it." The two humans began to stir and Jareth waited long enough for Voldemort to catch a quick glimpse of him before vanishing; a look of pure triumph on his face.

* * *

**A/N: You know, I rather liked this chapter, but it was very hard to write. The next chapter will be the last and it will tie up all the loose ends. Thank you all who reviewed. Now, you can do it again! Yay! ;) I hope everyone had a good Christmas and have a very Happy New Year (I doubt the next chapter will be out before then lol) **

**Oh: I do not own Labyrinth, god that's depressing...why must I always admit that?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The Loose Ends

***********_JGK_***************

Leaving without killing Voldemort and his little pet left Jareth feeling unsatisfied, his blood still ringing for vengeance. And he knew exactly where to go. With a deft twist of his gloved hand, a crystal appeared and he vanished from the dungeons only to reappear underground. Not _his _Underground, but underground, like a mine. He saw rails with carts, axes and buckets, and dim magical lights that barely illuminated the shaft. And somewhere, down in these debts, was a little conniving, backstabbing, treacherous goblin who was soon going to regret ever being born.

***********_GG_***************

The goblin Gebrattle hid deep in the vaults of Gringotts. He knew the caverns and caves and the twisting paths and prayed that the black darkness would save him from the Goblin King's wrath. Hidden behind the door, Gebrattle had watched in horror as his king tortured the most powerful wizard mankind had ever known. In that moment, Gebrattle understood his folly, and he cursed under his breath. It was not supposed to happen that way. When Bellatrix Lestrange had planned to betray his King, he never thought he would see He Who Must Not Be Named and the cunning Lestrange scorched and screaming on their own dungeon floor. So he fled. Even in he had to stay deep underground for the rest of his life…it was a price worth paying.

He huddled deep in to a crevice, a woolen coat draped around his shoulders. There was dampness in the dark cave and a drip-drip-drip.

Drip-drip-drip.

Drip-drip-drip.

Drip-drip-_step_.

Gebrattle's eyes widened and he strained his hearing. Surely he had misheard. No carts had come down to the caverns. No one, save goblins, could apparate into this place.

Drip-drip-drip.

He exhaled a deep breath. It was only his paranoid mind playing tricks. There was no one else with him.

He relaxed and let the sounds of the caves soothe his nerves. For a while there were no more sounds save the constant drip of water. In the distance he heard the sound of something rolling, but it did not concern him. Most likely a wizard wanted something from his vault. Gebrattle listened to the rolling sound, waiting for the acceleration of the car and the booms and echoes that followed. When nothing happened, though, Gebrattle frowned. Something was still rolling around in the darkness, and was it his imagination, or was it getting louder…closer…

Shivers crawled up and down Gebrattle's body, and not from the cold. Apprehensively, he peaked out from his hole. Though pitch black, Gebrattle had no trouble seeing. He looked left and saw only rocks, and then he turned his eyes to the right. At first he saw nothing, but after he blinked a small crystal ball rolled into sight. Gebrattle gulped and watched as the crystal orb rolled up to him and stopped a mere handbreadth away. In sheer panic Gebrattle kicked the crystal and sent it flying away from him.

He expected to hear it shatter against the walls, but much to his horror, a black gloved hand appeared and caught the crystal effortlessly.

"Hello, Gebrattle." The King's voice was clam, but there was an edge to it.

Gebrattle fell to his knees, "Your Majesty! Safe, I see! Gebrattle is pleased to see it."

The King took a step forward and smiled, his sharp canines glistening in the dimness. "I am sure." He looked around the cave briefly and then turned back to Gebrattle. "I see you enjoy dark, damp places?"

Gebrattle worked his mouth, "Err…Your Majesty?"

Quicker than Gebrattle could think, the king was on him, lifting him by the collar of his coat and dangling him above a deep crevasse. "Do not play me for a fool!" The king said angrily as he shook Gebrattle.

"Please, mercy! Mercy!" Gebrattle held onto the king's hands as he begged, one shoe slipped of and Gebrattle saw it tumbling down into the darkness.

"Mercy?" The king replied. The one word was like a knife shattering any of Gebrattle's hopes of surviving this encounter. Again the king glanced around the cavern. "I see you like dark places." His eyes gleamed like crystals as he dropped the goblin Gebrattle. Gebrattle shrieked and as he plummeted down into the depths. He caught one last glimpse of the king before his world went black.

However, the goblin did not fall to his death in the dark caverns of Gringotts. No, that was too quick an end for him, and the Goblin King was not known for his forgiveness. The goblin disappeared only moments before the king. That was the last anyone Above saw or heard from the Goblin Gebrattle, but the gaolers Underground noted a new resident in an oubliette.

***********_MM_*************

The dungeon had faded away before her eyes and a new more familiar environment replaced the cold, wet stones. Mavic found herself sighing in relief as she instantly recognized the odds and ends of Dumbledore's study. Her hands were shaking though. Never had she imagined she would survive an encounter with Voldemort…and really, _she_ hadn't. No, she had been sent away.

"Dammit Jareth!"

The sudden shout caused Mavic to start and she spun around in time to see Sarah Williams and her son appear in the room. The woman's green eyes were flashing angrily as she spotted Mavic. "Where are we? Where did he send us?" Sarah demanded.

Before Mavic could respond, an old man's voice replied, "His Majesty sent you someplace safe." Dumbledore himself moved slowly into the room, his long beard swaying in time with his smoky blue robes.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," he continued as he sat behind his massive desk. "Please, have a seat." Mavic made her way to a lush chair and watched as Sarah picked up Evan and followed suit. Evan seemed genuinely curious about the old wizard, though Dumbledore addressed Sarah alone. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is here where King Jareth has sent you. I am the Headmaster of this school."

Mavic caught Sarah's green gaze, "No one has fought harder against Voldemort than Dumbledore."

"Voldemort…from the dungeons?" Mavic nodded and watched as Sarah relaxed a little into the chair. "What do we do now?" Sarah asked calmly.

"Wait," was Dumbledore's only response.

Some time passed in silence. A house elf apparated into the office burdened with hot tea and biscuits. The grey little creature wore motley of clothes that made Mavic bite back a laugh. Evan, however, just smiled and complimented the elf on its colors, which caused the elf to fall to his knees in such happiness that Dumbledore had to order it back to the kitchens.

More time passed, but in the windowless room it was impossible to guess just how much time. Evan eventually fell asleep nestled between his mother and the plush chair. Sarah leaned against her arm as it was resting on the arm rest. Dumbledore just sat with his fingers steepled upon his desk.

Only a slight stir in the air betrayed Jareth's appearance in the office, but it was enough to wake Evan from his slumber. The blond haired boy was out of the chair and into Jareth's arms before Mavic really understood what was happening. The two shared a look, no words were spoken, but Jareth touched his forehead to the boy's before setting him down, all the while still holding a small hand. There was something powerful in the exchange that made Mavic feel like an outsider. She glanced at Sarah, who had risen from the chair. A small smile graced her lips, though she made no attempt to interrupt her husband and son's private moment.

The moment passed when Jareth, now in black leather inlaid with intricate swirls of red velvet, approached Dumbledore. "It seems I am forbidden from directly interfering in this war of yours."

Dumbledore seemed to deflate, but he just nodded. "I see."

A smirk graced Jareth's features. "However, I do believe I can help you." With a flick of his wrist a crystal ball shimmered into his gloved fingertips. Dumbledore gazed briefly at the crystal, and then returned his sight to Jareth.

"What is it?"

Jareth's grin broadened into a smile, "A gift." He began to twirl the crystal around his hand and forearm in a smooth dance brought on by years of practice, and Mavic supposed a little magic. "But this is no ordinary crystal, Headmaster. For in its depths I believe lies a way to destroy this Lord Voldemort once and for all. But," and he clutched the crystal tight, "it comes at a price. A sacrifice, on your part."

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair. "What shall be this price?"

Jareth shook his head once. "Only time will tell. It is a risk, but a chance. The decision is yours." He extended the crystal to Dumbledore, who seemed to age a lifetime before Mavic's eyes. With a deep breath Dumbledore reached out and took the crystal.

A bright light blinded Mavic for a moment, but when her eyes adjusted Dumbledore was still seated and the royal family was still in the room, but there was an unnatural stillness to the air. "What happened?" She asked aloud.

"I have paused time for a moment," Jareth replied. "Mavic, you have helped me recover my family, and for that I am eternally grateful. I have an honor I would bestow upon you."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she managed to respond without stuttering.

Jareth just smiled lazily, "Once I restore time's flow no one, except the goblin kind will remember us. Save you." Mavic's eyes widened and Jareth continued, "Keep us posted on this war. You are officially the Royal Liaison between our worlds." And just like that, Jareth, Sarah, and Evaneth Williams vanished from her sight. As time resumed its forward march, Mavic noticed a small chain hanging around her neck. Curiously she examined the necklace and saw a triangular pendant with a flying owl in the center. Gingerly, she tucked the necklace inside her robe and turned towards Dumbledore.

He took a deep breath, and clapped his hands together. "Mavic, I believe we are saved," he said as he held a perfectly round crystal.

Time moved differently Underground, slower, and calmer. Jareth and Sarah watched as time graced their young son. Soon a year passed. Mavic spoke of a worsening war Above. Goblins and elves of various races sought sanctuary Underground, and more often than naught, it was granted. It was also the year that Albus Dumbledore died.

Another year passed and the memories from Above began to fade from Evan's mind. He began training with Jareth in the ways of Underground magic. That was also the year Jareth and Sarah were blessed with a baby girl with jet black hair, but to Sarah's delight the baby had Jareth's mismatched eyes.

Then one day, while Jareth and Evan were fencing and little Annabelle was cheering from Sarah's lap, a familiar house-elf apparated in the Underground. It had big, watery eyes, and long floppy ears, and wore tattered rags, and when Evan saw the little elf he dropped his sword and ran screaming excitedly, "Fren! Father look! Fren!"

Jareth was uncertain who was happier, his son, or the elf who was laughing and crying while shouting "The Prince! The Prince!" all the while the two hugged like long lost friends. "Well, well. If it isn't Fren." Jareth said not unkindly as he crouched down beside the two. "And how is it that Fren has arrived?"

The elf wiped his runny nose on his rags. "The mistress is dead." Fren is free!" He gulped down a breath. "Fren was wondering if he could serve the king and queen and prince." Fren glanced quickly to Sarah then back to Jareth. "Fren is a good worker. He will serve you proudly."

Both Evan and Fren looked up to Jareth with wistful expressions. "It seems Fren, that we have no room for anymore servants." Fren began crying, Evan began shouting, and even Sarah cried out with shock. So much commotion was in the room that the rest of his sentence, "but you may stay as a friend" almost went unheard. Almost.

"Wait." Evan stopped his shouting and covered Fren's mouth with a gloved hand. "Did you say he could stay? Really?" When Jareth nodded, the room erupted in cheers again. Fren and Evan began dancing and frolicking around the room. Baby Annabelle wobbled after the two, caught up in their excitement. Sarah came behind Jareth and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"Careful, Goblin King," she said with smile, "I think you're going soft." Jareth smirked and, being the wiser of the two, remained silent. Together they watched as their children celebrated the reunion with the newest occupant of the castle.

That was the same year that the Royal Highnesses received word from Mavic that the self-styling Lord Voldemort had been defeated. Jareth accepted the news with a stoic calm. Sarah, however, gave a shout of "Good Riddance!"

Time, after that, resumed its normal flow Underground and Above. Jareth and Sarah happily watched Evan grow up to be a handful of energy with wild blonde hair. He was skilled in both magic and arms and was the spitting image of Jareth, except that Evan never lost his fondness for the more simple creatures of the Underground. Fren, though not officially a servant, was Evan's constant companion and trustee. Fren also found time to dote on the princess Annabelle, who grew up tall and lean, with raven black hair and mismatched blue eyes. She was faster than her brother on foot and horse. The two were perfect siblings. Even when they bickered there was always a sparkle of affection in their eyes.

One day in spring, several years later, the Royal Family were taking a picnic in Firey Wood. The sky was blue in the small clearing where Sarah and Annabelle sunbathed on a blanket. Evan was playing keep away with some of the Fireys while Jareth watched as he leaned against a tree.

"Father, look!" Annabelle cried pointing to the sky. They all turned their gazes upward in time to see a tawny owl flying towards them, a package clutched between its claws. The owl folded its wings in and dipped down, dropping the letter neatly into Sarah's lap before winging back up. It settled on a low branch and gave a small hoot as it ruffled and preened its feathers.

Sarah took the envelope and turned it over in her hands. On one side was a seal with a large "H" pressed into the wax. She instantly recognized it as a Hogwarts letter and handed it out to Jareth. He opened the letter, browsed over it. First amusement crossed his face, and then he frowned.

Evan made his way to his father and inquired, "What's the matter Father? Is everything alright Aboveground?" Jareth said nothing, only handed his son the letter. "What's this? For me?" Evan scanned the letter then laughed aloud. "Is this serious!"

"What is it Evan?" Annabelle asked with breathless curiosity.

Evan cleared his throat and began reciting:

"Dear Evaneth Williams, Heir and High Prince of the Underground,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall (Headmaster)"

There was a stunned silence. And then Evan gave a loud holler. "Yes!" He shouted as he mock punched the air around him. "Oh, can I go Father?" He turned towards Sarah. "Mother?"

"Oh the Above!" Annabelle chimed in. "I want to see the Above! Can we go Father?"

Sarah stood with a smile. "What do you think Jareth? Shall the Williams family return Above?"

"It seems," Jareth said with a small smile, "that the matter has already been decided."

The two William's siblings shouted happily and danced around the clearing. Jareth enjoyed watching them play, but a small frown crossed his features again. Sarah saw and leaned into him, her arms draped on either side of his neck. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen." He glanced down into her green eyes and pulled him close to her. "No?" He whispered. "No. It will be fantastic." She replied before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. Jareth pulled from the embrace and nodded. "Above then."

~The End


End file.
